


心甘（《吻火》番外IF篇）

by Christine_17



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 夏目友人帐, 夏目友人帳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_17/pseuds/Christine_17
Summary: LOFTER首发 ID：Finally主要设定雷点预警：多轨透死亡！二设：在原文基础上增加abo设定，Alpha称乾元，Beta称中庸，Omega称坤泽。有类补魔设定（不懂补魔的可以上网查一下）剧情分歧：多轨透死亡线，主要分歧点在本篇第八章，的场静司在家中失控，由于灵力虚空急需补魔，最终差点腺体标记夏目贵志，因此夏目始终对于的场家心怀戒备，也没有用绘马向丰月神神社许愿，因此由于没有使者的人选，丰月神并未降临人间。两人的隔阂使得的场家在与宫城家博弈的过程中处于下风，夏目没有在八坂神社和宫城家进行对峙拖延时间并通知明日海带多轨透前去，而是按照七濑的安排撤出了八坂神社。的场静司向多轨鹤请求帮助，如果自己杀死了百目妖并彻底失控死去，多轨鹤便能重得稻荷神社，但在他身后必须将的场一族摘出京都和神道。而夏目仍持反对态度，在最终战中夏目选择在净化式之后将多轨带走，从而激怒百目妖，被百目妖以友人帐上的名字为媒介强行连通毁坏灵脉，多轨透以自身之力强行斩断联系，最终才救回了夏目，并勉力保留下了夏目的“净化之力”。





	1. 一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷点预警：多轨透死亡！  
二设：在原文基础上增加abo设定，Alpha称乾元，Beta称中庸，Omega称坤泽。有类补魔设定（不懂补魔的可以上网查一下）  
剧情分歧：多轨透死亡线，主要分歧点在本篇第八章，的场静司在家中失控，由于灵力虚空急需补魔，最终差点标记夏目贵志，因此夏目始终对于的场家心怀戒备，也没有用绘马向丰月神神社许愿，因此由于没有使者的人选，丰月神并未降临人间。两人的隔阂使得的场家在与宫城家博弈的过程中处于下风，夏目没有在八坂神社和宫城家进行对峙拖延时间并通知明日海带多轨透前去，而是按照七濑的安排撤出了八坂神社。的场静司向多轨鹤请求帮助，如果自己杀死了百目妖并彻底失控死去，多轨鹤便能重得稻荷神社，但在他身后必须将的场一族摘出京都和神道。而夏目仍持反对态度，在最终战中夏目选择在净化式之后将多轨带走，从而激怒百目妖，被百目妖以友人帐上的名字为媒介强行连通毁坏灵脉，多轨透以自身之力强行斩断联系，最终才救回了夏目，并勉力保留下了夏目的“净化之力”。

一  
众人第一次见到那个孩子，是在一场新人的集会上。  
名取家的少爷难得高调地出现在了这个小集会上，身边却带着一个身着白袍戴着“目”字面具的少年，众人猜测纷纷，却又见名取少爷似乎不敢怠慢他的样子，心生疑窦。  
  
第二次，他再出现时，倒是有人斗胆上前和名取搭了话，名取周一倒也毫不介意，丝毫没有藏着掖着那孩子的意向，聊着聊着，那人便试探地问到窗外的和服*。  
“那件红色芍药纹的衣服吗？”夏目歪了歪头，眼神扫过窗外不远处诡异地挂在竖杆上的和服，“这是集会的装饰吗？”他扶着下巴，一派天真的纯净，仿佛根本不知道自己说了些什么。  
那可不是什么装饰品，心知肚明的除妖师心下一紧，周围小声的谈论又一次响起来，能看到和服的颜色已经实属天赋，这孩子竟能看到清晰的花纹。  
他们怎么之前从未知晓这孩子的存在，难不成真是名取家藏了这么个人这么久？  
众人看着仍是圆滑优雅的名取周一，心下计较着名取少爷此举何为，的场家还在上头，若是的场静司知晓，这孩子绝轮不到他来染指，还容得如此高调。  
  
难以琢磨。  
所有人表面上都是风平浪静，只是心知肚明的人都知道，这是局势最难以琢磨的时候。  
京都的净化式，差点失败了。  
这消息倒是没什么新奇，的场家前一次净化式也是勉强支撑。只是消息来源于原本依附于的场家的宫城家，这就让事情复杂了起来。的场家让妖怪闯入京都显然得罪了神道，宫城家毫却毫不避讳，还有传言的场家原本想在京都狩猎百目妖却失败，将那主持净化式的孩子折在了最后一场净化式上的消息。  
神道的暧昧态度，宫城家的毫不在意，平静的表面下，有些人早已蠢蠢欲动。  
名取带着一个妖力强大的孩子频繁出席各种集会的消息传得很快，除妖师之间已然心知肚明，各种传言满天飞，原本蠢蠢欲动的人，也多多少少有了动作。  
  
名取周一嗤笑了一声，按下帽沿挡住自己的表情。他不过是带上夏目走了几次场，有了一点动静，就有人以为自己准备转向投入新东家门下，几个原本也依附于的场门下的家族来探听他的新东家，或是直接抛来橄榄枝，真不知该说是的场静司树敌的能力强，还是这墙头草倒得太快了。  
该试探的都已经差不多出手了，需要“打点”的名单已经交到了的场静司的桌上，他便也换回了低调的伪装，靠着墙角看着集会的人群。  
忽然，一阵骚乱打破了会场的秩序。人群聚向了同一个方向。名取压了压帽沿，随着人群走了过去。  
该收网了。  
  
夏目坐在二楼的栏杆上晃着腿向下看，一众除妖师张口结舌地看着他，端着法器和符纸的手皆是悬停在了准备攻击的姿势，而目标却早已被压在了眼前这只红纹白妖的爪牙下。  
“夏目，我真的不能它给吃了吗？”  
正摁着挣扎的妖兽的斑倒是乐得做全恶兽的做派，龇牙咧嘴地也不知道是恐吓爪下的猎物，还是在恐吓集会上的除妖师。  
夏目干脆地拒绝了他，晃了晃腿，“先生说要带回去，这只妖怪是悬赏榜上的妖怪，不可以随便吃。”  
那可是悬赏榜上袭击了大家人手的大妖啊，观望的人后退了几步，也有想要僵持在原地，想要分一杯羹。  
有眼尖的人认出了这是名取家带出来的孩子，倒是一惊。  
“名取家的少爷手伸得倒是长，”一位认出他的除妖师走出人群说道，“的场家主左不过是撤出了京都，但这集会还是一族大家承办的。名取家倒是已经骑到头上来了。”  
“的场家？”夏目歪着头，倒是分毫没有放手。  
“无非是一头妖兽罢了，先生您何必计较。”这时倒也有唱反调的出声，也不知是哪家想要拉拢名取家的家族的人，“那孩子拥有这么强的式神，能在这集会上阻止这妖怪作乱不也是件好事吗？”  
“哪有妖怪擅自闯入集会的？”那除妖师毫不客气，反驳道，“集会结界森严，若不是有人做了手脚，哪会将妖怪引入集会。”  
“那真是个误会了，”突然，一个声音插了进来，名取走入人群，摘下了帽子摆出标志的假笑，“我只是受命带这孩子走走罢了，结界是的场家家布下的。若是说我能指使这孩子做到这样，那真是折煞我了。”  
一时间，所有人都议论纷纷了起来，看这名取的意思，之前的高调行为不过是受人所托，并无要另找东家的意思，那这几次到底是……  
有些曾向名取伸出橄榄枝的家族的人忽然意识到了名取的话中之意，反应过来感到不妙准备退场，却生生生生被定在了打开门的门口。一时间，所有窗户的光暗了下来，暗雾之中牛头马蹄的妖怪带着丙一众妖怪显现在了集会的建筑门口，仿若百鬼压城，有人甚至惊叫出声，拿起符咒下意识准备反抗。  
而夏目也意识到了三篠的存在，转头看向了门口，漫不经心地开了口。  
“三篠，怎么了么？”  
一时间，嘈杂的人群安静了下来，不可置信地看向夏目，这大妖的体量哪怕是驻守一方，也怕是难有除妖师能介入，这个孩子是……  
“的场家的人到了，夏目殿下。”三篠毫不在意自己造成的恐慌，干脆利落地将话带到，在夏目向它点了点头表示知道了之后，便隐去了身影，众人目瞪口呆地看着这一场闹剧，心下已是惊涛骇浪。  
而的场家的人已然到了门口。  
  
完了。  
所有拉拢过名取的家族的人都在心底暗骂。谁能知道名取这么高调地带着一个孩子只是为了试探各家对的场家的心思，更何况这孩子绝非池中之物，的场家怎么可能让名取轻易染指。已经拉拢了的暗自懊恼却也无济于事，没有出手的家族暗自庆幸自己没有轻率而行。  
“实在抱歉打扰大家了，只是我刚刚追着的妖怪不小心被放进了结界，所以前来查看。”的场静司一进门便见众人各异的神色，挑眉勾唇，示意人上前将斑已制服的妖怪封印起来，才缓缓开口，“只是抱歉要麻烦大家提早结束集会了，届时的场家的人上门赔礼，请一定不要因为今天的不快影响到对的场家的信任。”  
的场静司的一席话说得恭谨礼貌，最后两句话却听得众人心中发凉，上门赔礼？可说不准赔礼的是谁呢。  
众人即便心有疑惑，也只能眼观鼻鼻观心，纷纷行礼告退。  
只有几个人走出大门前还是不甘心地回头，只见那少年从二楼毫不犹豫地跳下，如果一只蝴蝶落到了早已等在楼下的的场静司的怀中。  
的场静司一改众人面前的假笑，含笑抚过夏目的脸庞，引得那孩子软了身子，刻意露出信息素屏蔽贴，好似撒着娇，蹭着的场静司要他疼爱。  
还未来得及退场的除妖师仿佛窥探到了什么密辛，暗自咋舌，却又瞥见的场家主冰冷的眼神，强逼自己转过头去，继续迈开步子。  
这一鸣惊人的少年，竟是的场家主的坤泽。而那驱使百鬼的力量……  
先是折了两个拥有净化之力的人，现在又是一个妖力强大的孩子，的场也不觉得自己的胃口太大了点，连标记坤泽这种便利也要占尽吗？  
  
的场静司倒是毫不在乎旁人的眼光，看出夏目的不适，却也没有逼得太紧，只是抚上他的手腕，调息连通他的灵脉检查情况，低声问道：“热潮还有多久？”  
夏目一震，像是没想到他会问这样的问题，却也只能伏在他胸前低语，“应该还有一周。”  
“八原的偏邸还空着，让七濑准备一下吧。”的场静司顿了顿松开了他，捋过夏目的鬓发，语气温柔，仿若爱侣缠绵细语。  
不过三日，的场家便完成了对从族与附族的“清理”，所有有反叛结党之意的家族都被上下“打点”了一番，恩威并施，赏罚并重，尝到了甜头的人便又如同家犬乞食般唯首是瞻。  
而一月之后，的场家便公布了的场静司的婚讯，没有明说，但是经由那几个“窥见的场家密辛”的除妖师，所有人都眼观鼻鼻观心地心知肚明。  
不论的场静司是以何种目的，以何种方式将这个妖力强大到即便是他本身也无法企及的少年收入囊中的。无可争议的是，的场家的势头即便是在失去神道信任，宫城家公然对峙的情况下，仍然没有减弱的趋势。  
  
只不过是强弩之末罢了，明日海撑着头，有心烦地听着下人报上来的消息。净化式完成，的场家被神道疏远，京都只靠她和宫城家那个女孩勉强在神道和宫城家之间周旋，事务繁杂凌乱得很，惹得她头疼。  
她揉着太阳穴起身，走向縁廊，望着奉拝所院内正在清扫的助勤巫女，明日海忽然又想起那个名叫多轨透的孩子。  
如果三百年前，多轨茂没有将神罚转移到鹤的身上，事情会不会不一样呢？明日海不自觉地想，她会承受神罚，无论是失去视妖之力，还是其他的什么，也许都好过现在被困在这百年来禁锢着多轨这个姓氏的地方，百目妖将她的灵脉摧毁时的疼痛，多轨透死前那双纯净的眼睛，和夏目灵脉近乎全毁、浑身是血的样子，都在她眼前一遍遍重现。  
她的生意，早已和她这副残缺之体一样被消磨殆尽，余下的一点，只有恨意，恨这天意，恨这百目妖，恨她自己的无能。  
如果，死的是她就好了。明日海想，这样一些都不会像现在这样，她终究也能结束这痛苦了。  
  
呼吸……不了……  
夏目感觉到自己的身体仿佛在下落，混混沉沉的大脑烧得不甚清晰，身体却冷得发抖，裹在被子里呢喃出声。  
“乖，张口。”朦胧之间，他只听到一个低沉的声音在他耳边回响，脖颈上传来濡湿的触感，他不自觉的听话地张开嘴，的场静司勾住了他的唇，抵住他的下巴将一粒药推入他的口逼他咽了下去，爱怜地吻过他的额头，身下却毫不心疼地再次侵入了前夜承欢之地，泥泞不堪的穴口再次被拧出了汁水。  
夏目的灵脉毁了大半，情潮来临时因着灵力空虚，总会高烧不断，意识时有时无，不自觉地想已经标记自己的乾元承欢，双手攀上的场静司的脖子，在的场静司的攻势下摆动着身子，喘息着求饶，去讨一个安慰的吻。  
黏腻的水声伴随着亲吻，突然一声尖细的一声呻吟，夏目才朦朦胧胧地意识到了什么，攥紧了身下的被单，的场静司挺进了生殖腔，细密地吻着他的脸，灵力汇通，夏目感到原本空虚的身子充盈了起来，曲腿缠上的场静司的后背，的场静司在他耳边轻轻笑出了声，随即便淹没在暴风骤雨般的快感。  
高潮的瞬间，硕大的阴茎强势地顶进生殖腔，膨胀，成结，的场静司咬破已经结痂的腺体注入了自己的信息素，如同野兽钳住自己的猎物一般，夏目的身体如同一张弓，因为快感张得全满，却逃不出禁锢，只能小声呜咽着承受着的场静司的射精直到小腹微圆，直到充盈的灵力发散到他的四肢百骸，也逐渐换变为餍足的轻哼。  
初春的天气仍然微寒，屋外已经下起了小雨，淹没了暧昧不清的低语。  
  
“追踪到了？”  
“是，”七濑回答，“被从京都放出来之后，百目妖一路追着到了八原，但是因为这里是中立区有的场家的人把守，所以一直没能进入，所以一直在周边晃荡。”  
“族长要前去吗？”  
“去看看吧。”的场静司披着羽织沉吟了片刻，还是做出了决定，“敲打了几下不代表能永远有效，既有异心那必然是长久不了的，我们的时间并不多。”  
“那夏目少爷他……”  
“热潮已经过去了，药也已经服下。”的场静司抬起头，“况且他的事情也不少。明日海已经来接人了？”  
“是。”七濑没有多问，只是在心下叹了口气，“明日海大人的人应该过两日就能到，在春假结束之前会妥善安置好。”  
“那就行了。”的场静司合上了手中的书。  
和服：这个是大家都知道的老梗了，在动画中出现过，新人集会上竖在室外，用于检测妖力的东西。看到的颜色越鲜艳，花纹越清晰，妖力就越强。  
  



	2. 二

二  
“夏目君，夏目君？”  
“啊？”夏目一晃神，才意识到自己已经出了神，抱歉地对桌对面的明日海笑了笑，“抱歉，明日海，我有点走神。”  
明日海知道他心里大抵在担忧着什么，倒也不说什么，只是神色淡淡地叹了口气，“夏目——”  
“我知道，”夏目这回倒是灵敏地截住了她的话，望着她欲言又止的眼神，无奈地笑着，“已经没有办法后悔了，我都知道的。”  
明日海一时也不知道该说些什么，眼前的孩子尚在青涩的年纪，神色却好似风轻云淡，轻描淡写地掲过自己的痛苦。多轨透的死，永远地成了他心上的一块疤，谁也无法触及。她还记得浑身是血的夏目贵志揪着的场静司质问他为什么没能保护好多轨透，明明灵脉半毁，却还是撕心裂肺地唤着友人的名字。  
她当初其实是想上前的，明日海想道，可是一想到，多轨透那孩子是因为多轨茂将自己的神谴施加在了多轨鹤的身上，才会被牵扯而死的，她就胆怯了。  
胆怯于百目妖的强大，羞于自己的戴罪之身，更不敢面对自己对于多轨透之死的责任。  
她只能跪在多轨透的身边，浑身冰凉，看着的场静司神色冰冷地看着夏目贵志因为灵力亏损而逐渐失去意识昏了过去，才将他和多轨透一起交给了七濑。  
有时，她真的不明白，的场静司到底是什么做的，仿佛从来没有能够动摇他的困境。  
就像她现在注视着夏目贵志，这个名义上的的场家的另一个主人，始终无法得知，夏目贵志到底和的场静司达成了怎样的协议，才能让他们走到这个地步。  
  
“的场先生说他会斩杀百目妖。”夏目说道。  
“什么？”明日海下意识地反驳，却又清晰自己并没有听错，可是的场静司难道不知道他如果继续斩杀会有什么后果？被怨气反噬的恶果没有人比他更清楚，上一次有多轨鹤，她一直以为百目妖的事情会是由多轨鹤摆平，但是……  
“的场先生说，我的身上，是唯一存世的净化之力，也是这世上唯一的，掌握着百目妖名字的人。”夏目一字一句地解释道，复述着的场静司和他谈判的话。  
“即使你现在脱离这一切的事，你也再也无法恢复了，夏目贵志。”  
“灵脉被毁，如果没有人为你补充灵力，你最终会灵力枯竭，成为一个再也看不见妖怪的普通人。”  
“只要你答应的场家的条件，我便会排除一切问题继续狩猎百目妖。”  
“如果你仍然不愿意，你那么的场家便再也没有筹码去追究百目妖，至少在这一代，百目妖会继续存在着，不知还会在何处出现。”  
“你也会逐渐失去看见妖怪的能力，”的场静司顿了顿，仿佛又想起了什么，补充道，“当然，你也可以选择一个同样看的见妖怪的人为你补充灵力。”  
“但是，你做得到吗，这样不择手段的事？”的场静司坐在他的病床前，直视着夏目愠怒的双眼，问道。  
  
做不到的，这是自然的。  
夏目忽然就感到了无力，他看着自己的双手，缓缓低下头捂住了自己的脸，小声的抽噎声尖细而断断续续，原本准备化成人型进病房看夏目的斑靠在门口的墙边，微不可见地叹了一口气，转身走出了医院。  
“你就如此笃定，夏目会答应你吗，的场家的小子？”斑走出医院，不出意外看见刚刚在门口打了个照面的的场静司。  
的场静司转过身来，倒是好整以暇，“如果你并非相信他会答应，又为什么会来问我呢，小猫咪？”  
斑不语，只是抿着唇看着他。  
的场静司也看着他，但最终还是叹了口气，“名字的事，我事先确实不知情。”  
“我当然知道。”斑毫不客气地开了口。  
的场静司有些无奈，但还是继续解释了下去，“我和多轨鹤做了交易，如果这一次她能帮我能斩杀百目妖，那么稻荷神社便可以重新还给多轨家。”  
这斑倒是知道，多轨透有透露过这一点给夏目。  
“但是，”的场静司话锋一转，“在我身死后，她必须帮我将的场家摘出京都。”  
斑一惊，但面上不显，“你的意思是，你的计划其实一直都是——”  
“我会背负怨气彻底失控，”的场静司波澜不惊地补充道，“多轨鹤会将我减灭，接手阴阳师和的场家。”  
“多轨鹤死了，但这个计划会继续下去。”的场静司的声音沉了下去，带上了杀意。  
“标记坤泽后的乾元如果死去，灵力会全部汇入坤泽的灵脉，我确认过，夏目贵志的灵脉会全数修复。”  
“夏目贵志，必须作为阴阳师之首活下去，而在此之前，我会将百目妖斩杀。”  
“这样的保证，你觉得可以了吗？”  
斑对的场静司的回答有些出乎意料，但得到了这样的保证，倒也算放了心。他一个活了百年的大妖，也不会去纠结的场静司对自己生死的抉择，说到底，人的生死在它也不过刹那光阴，他选择陪伴在夏目身边，但也明白人的决定不是说些什么就能改变的。  
就像多轨透的死，就像夏目突然需要面对的生离死别，就像的场静司毅然赴死的决定。  
  
而这场对话，夏目永远都不会知道其中的内容，他会哭泣，会像所有人面对友人的死一样崩溃逃避。  
但他终究会回到正轨上，为他珍视的友人和羁绊和命运抗争。  
  
但明日海曾经是遭怨气反噬彻底失去净化之力的人，没有人会比她更了解反噬会带来的后果。明日海看着夏目的眼睛，最终还是将话咽了回去。  
的场静司愿意为此赴死，夏目贵志愿意为此再一次插手，她又有什么资格去劝说呢？  
何况，她能说些什么？  
的场静司会死，你确定要这么做吗？不对！  
你是在杀人。不对！  
……  
她最终还是沉默了。  
倒是夏目面对她的沉默笑出了声，“很可笑吧，我竟然会再一次答应他的交易。”笑完，他又恢复了平淡的神色，“可是更可笑的是，虽然我觉得会很痛苦，但还是相信他能够做到他所承诺的。”  
“毕竟，我也没有其他方法了。”夏目的语气突然变得疲倦，声音缓缓变低。  
“我真的，不想放弃啊。”  
明日海最终也只能叹了口气，抬起的手，又放了下去。  
  
“咚咚——”忽然内殿的门被敲响了。  
“什么事？”明日海问道。  
神官推开门，禀告道，“宫城家的人来了参拝所，日常是来找宫城小姐谈事情的，今天又说听说的场夫人到了京都，像一起参见一下夫人。”  
明日海和夏目互相看了一眼，没有说话，明日海转头抬手让神官先去，她和夏目一会儿就到。待神官带上了门，她才转过头问道，“是的场静司漏出的消息？”  
“应该是，”夏目揉了揉太阳穴，“我出现的几次集会都比较高调，宫城家应该也听到了风声。”  
“可是离神道预定的下一次净化式还有一段时间才对，天天来问宫城就算了，直接打主意到的场家的坤泽主人的身上，不觉得太急了一些吗？”  
夏目咳了一声，他可能还是不太适应作为的场夫人的这个身份，不过还是继续解释道，“宫城家主当初直接绑了我，觉得我是个被的场家当做牺牲品的人，自然可以为他所用，后来结果也如他所料。”毕竟的场对外放出的消息是：主持净化式的孩子又一次承受不住怨气死了。  
“不过这个时间就上门，确实太过急躁了一些。”夏目撑着下巴，还是有些疑惑。  
“无妨，去看看吧。”夏目跪坐起身。  
  
“可您也是知道的，我只是个坤泽罢了。”夏目换了一身堇色和服，披着羽织拨弄着庭院边娇嫩的花朵，“既然您不客气，我也坦白地说，静司娶我不过是为了我的能力罢了。”  
夏目垂着眼，恹恹地转过身，端得一副从小养尊处优却不被丈夫宠爱的大家坤泽的样子，宫城家的人亦步亦趋地跟着劝说，倒是看得站在一旁“侍奉”的明日海有点惊叹于夏目的演技。  
所以原来的场家的必修课程里都有演戏玩弄人心这一样吗？看着被牵着鼻子走的下人，她不仅感叹，七濑这是打算再养一个的场静司出来么？  
明日海眯起了眼，说起来，夏目是不是越来越像的场静司了？  



	3. 三

三  
打了一回照面之后，宫城家的人仍是无功而返，但毕竟下属不过是听上司的话罢了，宫城家到底为什么如此急迫地试探，仍是不得而知。  
  
春假结束，夏目回到了大学继续学业。  
夏目受伤的事，被藤原夫妇知道了以后很是让他们担心，官方给的说法是被抢劫犯挟持伤了大动脉，失血过多，且伤口过于靠近腺体所以信息素失调不宜再用抑制剂，建议找信得过的乾元标记度过热潮期，或干脆摘除腺体。  
藤原夫妇自然不愿夏目摘除腺体，只是劝夏目找个人乾元标记自己，他们也更是说不出口。直到的场静司“碰巧”撞上门来让夫妇两个发现夏目身边有乾元的存在，七濑又恰到好处地透露的场便是那个将夏目接出来补习为他来京都学习提供门路的人，并适当地表达了对少东家还不婚配的担忧，再加上的场静司对于夏目隐隐的忧虑和夏目的默认，七濑顺水推舟提出订婚，藤原夫妇才勉强放下了心，同意让夏目借着回学校上课的名义回到京都。  
  
四月过半，樱花开开落落，粉色始终粗满枝头，透明微粉轻盈如蝉翼的花朵轻盈地飞落京都的各处。  
御幸奉拝所*内院，助勤巫女正清扫着庭院，明日海走过庭院，望向晴朗的天眯了眯眼，走入了拜殿。而与此同时，一位黑衣的神明在京都的结界前，迟疑了一下，最后还是拿出了夏目在三隅山赠与他的符咒。  
结界一阵波动之后，黑衣神明消失在了京都外围。  
  
明日海松了松跪麻的腿，伏见稻荷神社作为稻荷神的总社，规矩严明，日常的维护和参拜自然少不了，从小被如此教导着的明日海自然再清楚不过，虽说较普通人而言，他们能够清楚地知道，这世上确实有神明存在，只是有时她也会怀疑，祈求神明是否是一种荒谬。  
她仰头看向神龛中的神明，又想起夏目跪坐着谈起多轨的死，谈起他和的场家的交易的神情，深呼出一口气，有些无力。  
如果她能够将这一切结束在多轨透死之前就好了。  
如果她能够找到方法把多轨透背负的神谴换回给自己，如果她拥有力量，能够将百目妖斩杀，是不是就不会到这样的地步？  
可是……她握紧的拳头又松了开来，她的力量还是太弱小了。  
  
不月站在神龛背后，看不清神情，只是抬头看向了天。  
是啊，如果当初他能再强大一点，是否就能阻止丰月的消失呢？  
倒不是他故意要听到明日海的心声，只是他和丰月都是稻荷神社分社的神明，明日海在稻荷神神龛前祷念，他作为神明，自然将她的心声听了进去。  
明日海走后，拜殿又恢复了清冷，不月走了出来，看了看明日海走出的方向，又看向了神龛，随之消失在了空中。  
  
“我可以帮你。”  
明日海攥着手中的神乐铃，一脸警惕地看着眼前的这个显然非人的黑衣神明，“你是谁？”  
不月有些无奈地笑了，头戴荷花花冠和羊角面具的神明*按下她的敌意，说道：“我不过是个稻荷神座下的小神罢了。”  
“稻荷神？”明日海有些诧异地皱起了眉。  
“此次我其实也是为一人来到京都，”不月说道，“同你一样，我想向稻荷神求一个机会，作为交换，我会替他完成一桩事。”  
明日海的瞳孔一缩。  
“百目妖会从这个世上消失，你的命运会回到正轨，三百年的苟且偷生，已经足够偿还多轨茂的罪了。”  
“神谴会被收回，阴阳师会重现于世，怨气最终会恢复平衡。”  
“多轨透的死，是即便神明也无法挽回的事。但我答应你，这之后，不会再有人牺牲。”  
“而作为交换，你会逐渐失去看见妖怪的力量，最终灵脉枯竭而死。”  
“这样的条件，你可愿意接受。”  
空气陷入了凝滞，明日海知道对方绝不是在说谎。关于多轨氏的密辛，即便是的场静司也知道地不多，多轨透身死，明日海作为多轨茂最后的血脉也才拼凑出事情的全貌，而眼前的神明不费吹灰之力便知道了一切。  
明日海嗤笑了一声，随意地将神乐铃放在了桌上，跪坐了下来，“原来神明也如此吝啬吗？”  
既然有办法，为什么这个时候才出现？  
既然知道一切，又为什么束手旁观？  
“抱歉，”不月没有被她话中的嘲讽激怒，“但我并非是只会带给人们丰收的福神。”  
“我本就是掌管歉收的神祇。”不月看着她，音调古井无波“每十年，掌管丰收的神祇和我便有一场竞赛，唯有他赢过我时，才会有风调雨顺与丰收。”  
“所以，在我这里，只有付出代价的人，才有资格要求馈赠。”  
不月一步一步走上前，在明日海的桌前停下步子，居高临下地看着她。一种无言的压迫感席卷了明日海，她闭上眼，低下了头。  
“我答应你。”  
  
“三隅山*？”夏目有些惊讶地看向明日海，“为什么会是这个区域？”  
“京都的结界完成后，算是稳住了全国各方社神社，怨气也平抑了下去，只有这个地方——”明日海抽出一旁的地图指着八原的附近一个点说道，“此地神社明明是稻荷神社的分社，照理说有执掌丰收的神明庇护，该是个常年丰收的一方沃土，今年却毫无预兆地迎来了旱灾。”  
“旱灾？”夏目的脸色一下沉了下来，丰月明明在上一次竞赛赢过了不月，即便如今不月已经醒来，也不可能违反约定，怎么会降下旱灾？  
“所以，宫城家推测是神明被怨气侵蚀，离开了神社，使得降下了神罚。”明日海继续解释道，抬眼看向夏目，“你有什么想法吗？”  
不可能，夏目在心里迅速否定。宫城家凭着这些线索确实容易得出这样的结论，若是他不知其中因由，说不定也会得出同样的结论。  
但问题在于，他一年前刚刚为丰月和不月的神社进行过净化式。  
彼时他和的场静司才刚刚达成合作不久，多有摩擦和矛盾，而二人的关系在弓道场那件事之后直接降至了冰点，又出了多轨受伤的事情。而偏偏在这个时候，他接到了不月的信。  
他一面惊喜于不月的醒来，也理解他对于丰月始终未能回归的焦虑，一面他自己的事情也让他的弦处于紧绷状态，最终还要不月这个委托人来开导他，最终也只能为神社进行了一场小型净化式，留下一张能够进入京都和的场家结界的符咒，让不月若有事可以直接来京都找他。  
但在那之后，他便再也没见过不月。  
这其中的弯绕他不能也不愿和明日海提起，而其中的疑点他目前也无法给出解释，夏目也只能对明日海摇了摇头。  
但唯一确定的就是，不月必定出事了。  
难怪宫城家这样火急火燎地打探的场家进行净化式的方法，月分祭本就是人们口中的传说，突降大旱，神明作乱，人心必然焕乱。  
“宫城家已经在着手准备了吗？”夏目问道。  
“当然，打探到了的场家是靠牺牲‘纯净之体’的方法进行净化式，宫城家立刻就在着手准备了。”明日海揉了揉太阳穴，也有些头疼，“但是这实在是太急了，我们根本就无法往里插人，这次可能只能……”  
“不能放弃，我会去的。”夏目摇了摇头，拒绝了她的提议。他不能让无辜的人为了一个谎言而无故牺牲，即便失败的净化式不至于害人性命，他也不能束手旁观。  
况且，不月的失控，他也有些忧虑。  
明日海也明白他的心情，但还是劝他，“但是的场家主也在附近，你确定他会让你出现在那儿吗？”明日海不动声色，只是搬出了的场静司来劝他。  
的场先生也在三隅山？  
这他倒没有想到，夏目撑着下巴暗自忖度，若是七濑前去调查，必定能看出这其中的疑点，可是如果是的场先生去处理这件事，怕是……  
夏目揉了揉太阳穴，感到一阵头疼。  
“让我再想想。”  
这便是坚持的意思了。  
明日海叹了口气，却也在心底松了口气。  
  
“抱歉，名取先生，这次也麻烦你了。”夏目向名取鞠躬道谢。  
“无妨，”名取摆了摆手，“只是，你到这片区域来真的不要紧吗？毕竟是宫城家的净化式，如果被人发现有人替代了净化式的主持人进行净化，也会多一层风险。”  
“没事的，名取先生。”夏目笑着安慰他道，“放心，我只是去确认一些事情，不会去掺和这些事的。”  
可是你这么说，我才是更担心的那个啊。名取禁不住在心底诽谤，暗自决定届时还是得到净化式附近看着。  
夏目看着他的表情有些好笑，不过还是没有解释什么，转头对斑说道，“老师，走吧。”  
斑闻言也变身成了白色巨兽，载着夏目向天边去了。  
  
“还是没有找到吗？”夏目蹙起眉，问道。  
丙摇了摇头，“按照你说的地方都找遍了，并没有看到那位神明。”丙吸了一口烟斗说道，我问了周围的妖怪，“确实按照你说的，不月之前还呆在神社里等着丰月回来，但是两个月前，他就从神社消失了，再也没有人见到他的踪迹。”  
果然，那次在京都感受到的灵力波动就是不月。夏目心下一紧，有些懊恼，他原本以为是丙他们有事进京都找斑，所以没跟自己讲就用符咒进了京都，现在看来是不月不知为何去了京都，随后又不知所踪。  
神明离开神社是大忌，若是神明自然消解倒也罢，若是神明擅离职守，神罚便会降下灾祸。原本不月如果尽快折返，只要他坚守和丰月的约定，坚持不降下旱灾，倒也不至于如此。但是如今来看，不月自两个月前去京都之后便再也没有回来过。  
可若是他因为虚弱而逐渐消亡，神罚也不会因此降下，唯一的情况只有：  
他还活着，但是不知为何没有回到神社。  
夏目有些疲惫又恼火地敲了敲自己的太阳穴，有些埋怨自己为什么当初忘了丰月的事，为什么不月去了京都他到现在才察觉到。  
但是后悔是没有用的，他还是提起精神，若是这样还找不到，他只能另找方法进入神社亲自探查了。  
“罢了——”而在他刚说要改变主意的时候，一个声音打断了他。  
“夏目大人，不月找到了。”红峰*出现在众人面前，总算带来了一个好消息，众人松了口气，夏目却在红峰的下一句后又绷起了弦。  
“但情况有些复杂，我们怕是不好出面”红峰有些困扰地说道，“只能让您亲自去看看了。”  
  
“人类的除妖师，你不是我的对手。”夏目听出是不月的声音，“不要再跟着我了，这不是你该来的地方。”  
夏目跟着红蜂躲在树后听到这句话一惊，是宫城家的除妖师找过来了？夏目有些神色不妙地探出头去，却看到了一个他怎么也没想到会在这里看到的人。  
“这同样不是你该来的地方，不月大人。”同样磁性的男声低沉而熟悉，一阵树叶的窸窣声后，却是的场静司出现在了不月面前。  
七濑和的场先生果然发现了神社经历过净化式的疑点。夏目咬住唇，下意识地摸上腺体上的屏蔽贴，他本想提前找到不月，在的场静司之前先解决这件事，没想到还是被抢先了。  
  
他竟一时陷入了进退两难的境地。  
  
“所以呢，你觉得我应该去向哪里呢？”不月反问道。  
“自然是回到神社。”  
“回去吧，的场家的孩子，”不月仿佛是被的场逗笑了一般，有些好笑地摇了摇头“我不是丰月，做不出为了一方平安宁愿求除妖师封印自己这样大义凌然的事。”  
等等，不月的意思是，丰月当时被封印是自愿的？夏目有些诧异。  
可是，为什么？  
“我自然不是指望这样的事”的场静司丝毫没有被他的话劝退，“但是若大人真是如此想的，又为何要守着三隅山整整一年呢？”  
他一步一步走上前，和不月对峙着，“不管是当初丰月大人被封印，还是大人您再次醒来，若是您抱的真是这样的想法，又何苦守着着一座小山呢。”  
不月突然不再言语，只是长久沉默地看着他。  
“你明明并非是守着神社的那群人中的人。”  
“是。”的场静司承认地干脆。  
“那你为何帮他们？”不月的眼睛仿佛透过面具看着他，“若他们失败了，你并不会损失什么，即便这次净化成功了，还会有下一次怨气作祟，在下一个地方。”  
“不会有的，”的场静司截住了他的话，一字一顿，“这次会是最后一次，我向您保证，丰月大人的事绝不会再重演了。”  
夏目愣住了。  
丰月大人的事和怨气作祟有关的事确实让他震惊，但让他更意料之外的是，这是他第一次见到的场静司以如此坚定的语气做出这样的承诺。  
即便他和的场静司的交易是建立在的场静司会斩杀百目妖的基础上，但的场静司的欺骗与胁迫，隐瞒和交易始终都让他们之间有着隔阂，即便是多轨透活着的时候也不例外。可是，那样明明在病房里轻描淡写地告诉他，若是他不参与，的场家便会彻底放弃百目妖的的场静司，现在却斩钉截铁地说，这会是最后一次。  
“你不配提他的名字，除妖师——”不月突然向戳到了伤口，黑衣的神明飞身向前一瞬间来到的场静司面前，强大的妖力如同弩箭重重地砸在了的场挡在胸前的弓矢上，发出令人牙酸的声音。  
的场静司也有些吃惊，但还是立刻贴开一张符撑开防护阵，却还是勉强后退了几步，习惯性地想抽出弓箭，但又意识到了什么，还是放下了手，只能挥开一列符咒抵挡攻击。  
不月的妖力不断暴涨，就连夏目都看出了不对。  
不月明明只是末社*的小神，怎么会有这么强的妖力。  
不对，这不对！  
眼看着不月的妖力就要冲向的场静司，夏目的身体先于大脑做出了反应。  
他冲了出去。  
  
“住手，不月大人！”斑跟随者他在身后变身成巨兽，夏目在胸前结印展开结界，挡在了的场静司身前。  
“夏目！”  
“夏目！”  
的场和不月俱是一惊，喊出身前人的名字，的场暗骂一句，环过他也结印加强了身前的结界和法阵。不月诧异地停止了进攻，有些复杂地看向了的场静司。  
明日海可没和他说夏目会和除妖师一同出现。  
“抱歉，夏目。”  
夏目有些不好意思地从的场怀中起身，“不，该说抱歉的是我才对。”  
少年的眸子依旧清亮而真诚，“抱歉，我一直忘了丰月大人的事。”  
“不月大人等待了这么久，却仍旧怀抱着渺茫希望的心情，我没能理解，还忘了这件事，才会让不月大人去京都而复返。”  
“我想，您一定是有什么原因，才会这么做，所以我才来到这里。”  
“如果能够帮上您和丰月的话，我一定会全力以赴的。”  
还真是想他会说的话呢，不月有些恍惚，仿佛看到了那个堇色的身影，这世上，怕是没有任何人或事能暗淡他的那双眼睛。  
自己到底在做些什么啊。不月扶着双眼，对自己冲动的举动有些恼火。  
“万事万物皆有代价，”不月叹了口气，终于还是开了口，“虽然我不知道你们为什么如此执着于这场净化式，但既然你们愿意付出代价，我也愿意开出条件。”  
这话虽是对着两人说的，但不月的眼睛仍然盯着夏目贵志。

戴着牡丹之冠和鹿角之面的神明*，即将醒来。

御幸奉拝所：京都伏见稻荷神社中的一座奉拝所  
头戴荷花花冠和羊角面具的神明：原著对不月的外貌形容  
三隅山：丰月与不月所执掌的地区  
红峰：夏目身边左眼是蝴蝶的粉衣女妖怪  
末社：地区内最末一级的神社  
戴着牡丹之冠和鹿角之面的神明：原著对丰月的外貌形容  



	4. 四

哦对，我忽然发现我第一章前言里写的有点歧义，一直忘说了，分歧点里，的场静司只是因为需要补魔而差点（腺体）标记了夏目，不是doi（如果有那就是犯罪了），敲黑板强调！  
四  
春日烂漫，只是眼下，谁也顾不上眼下的春光。的场家上上下下都动了起来，安静而又紧张地筹备着。  
“族长，一切都已经准备好了。”  
站在长廊上的的场转头，便见完成筹备的七濑向自己走来，他点了点头表示知道了。却又见七濑有些欲言又止的样子，有些奇怪地开口道：“怎么？有什么问题吗？”  
“……没有，只是有点感叹罢了。”七濑摇了摇头，苦笑着把头别了过去，“在想我是不是真的老了，饶是把心硬起来，还是回不到从前那样了。”  
的场静司知道她是在挖苦自己，有些心虚而无奈地说道，“七濑，这个计划我们之前就已经说好了。”他不是不知道轻重的小孩，也不是为了逞英雄才去自我牺牲的，只是局势如此，若是真叫他放弃之前付出的一切就这样苟且下去，才是真的让他不甘。  
“族长做下的决定，属下自然是无法改变的。”七濑可不吃的场静司示弱的这一套，的场静司在这件事上花费了多少心血，她再清楚不过，只是这也不代表着，她对自己养大的孩子自己跑去送死毫无意见，“包容一个属下抱怨抱怨自己不如从前的气度，族长还是有的吧。”  
的场被她噎住，认输地叹了口气，“抱歉，七濑。”  
“您知道，我不是希望得到您的抱歉。”七濑看向这个由他教养，如今已成长为的场家主的孩子，终究还是摇了摇头，“罢了，就当做我这个老年人无所谓的牢骚吧。”  
的场静司开口想说些什么，最终还是在七濑转身后闭上了口，只能沉默地目送着她走远了。  
  
“你想知道丰月的事？”  
“是，”夏目点了点头，“的场先生对不月说‘丰月的事不会再发生了’，我就有些好奇，但是……”  
夏目没有说完整句话，七濑倒是已经理解了他的想法，虽说不月的事有了解决方案，但当日的场静司带着夏目回来时的脸色可绝对称不上好，况且以族长的性子绝不会在夏目面前提到这些事，恐怕夏目就连这句话都是偷听来的，更提不上直接去问的场静司触他的霉头了。  
想通了的她有些被逗笑，不过碍于对面坐的是个薄脸皮的小孩，她也只是扶着茶杯挡住自己笑意，干咳了一声说道，“我想你心里应该已经有点猜想了？”  
“是，”夏目有些拘谨地正坐着，“不月大人说丰月是为一方平安才求除妖师封印自己，那必定是他本身出了事。而的场先生说之后不会再有这样的事了，我想了想，也只能和怨气联系上。”  
“所以，”他小心地觑着七濑的脸色，“我想，丰月大人当初会被封印是因为沾染伤了怨气。”  
“正解。”七濑放下茶杯，“那么你想知道些什么呢？”  
得到了肯定的夏目恢复了信心，微微倾身望向她，“我想知道，丰月大人为什么会染上怨气。”  
当年他受丰月的侍从邀请去参加竞赛，可从未得知丰月是因为自身原因才被封印的，就连名取都以为是除妖师误伤了神明。可既然是沾染怨气，那的场家又为何要隐瞒，而非进行净化式。  
再一次感叹夏目的敏锐，同时还带着作为他半个老师的一点莫名的骄傲，七濑摩挲着杯沿，在夏目的眼光中沉默了一会儿，最终才松了口，“是百目妖。”  
那又为什么不进行净化式呢？  
既已追究到这里，七濑也不打算再隐瞒，她摇了摇头，“我们做不到。”  
“明日海，上一个能够主持净化式的孩子折在了净化式里，只勉强保了命。”七濑偏着头，眼镜的反光下看不清表情，“族长那一次没能承受住怨气，百目妖跟着他直接在神社的辖域内徘徊了几天。”  
“丰月，就是在这个时候被伤到的。”  
“我们只能封锁消息，夏目君。”七濑无奈地解释道，“一旦百目妖伤了神明的消息传了出去，的场家的境遇会更加不利。”  
“那丰月他……”  
“我们也有问他愿不愿意直接脱离神社，即便也许会变成普通的妖怪，但还不至于连支持月分祭*都勉强。”  
“但他拒绝了。”  
丰月自然是不会接受的，夏目心知肚明，若是丰月脱离神社，便注定是神谴降临，即便不月有意，也无法阻止荒年的来临。  
“最后，族长只能和丰月大人达成协议，由族长暂时封印丰月，若是找到办法度过月分祭，那之后家主会再另找办法进行净化式，若是不行……”  
便直接杀死丰月。  
夏目闭上了眼。  
七濑没有多说什么，只是沉默地给了夏目消化的时间，一边起身又为二人沏了一壶茶。  
“我……”  
“夏目君也不用想太多。各人有各人的职责和坚持，但终有极限罢了。”七濑抬手向夏目的茶杯中添了茶，截住了夏目的话，只是最后一句不知是在劝夏目，还是在劝自己。  
夏目无言地握紧了茶杯。  
  
除妖师的圈子里最近不太平静。  
宫城家和神道要联合进行净化式的消息一早就放了出来，却不知为何，宫城家一再将时间延后，也不知是哪里出了问题，神道已然有些不耐烦，驻守在三隅山的宫城明守只能暗啐一声恼火自己中了的场家的全套。  
出自自己这一脉的那个女孩竟然也跟着的场家那个阴险的小子来骗他，走到拜殿门口的宫城家主整理起自己的怒火，才进了门。  
“还是不行？”  
“是，所有的孩子都试过了，怨气根本就无法转移到纯净之体的身上，或者都是承受了一点就无法进行下去了。”负责的下属快速回复道，“大人，是那些孩子还不够纯净吗？”  
我怎么知道？宫城明守在心中冷笑，的场家的那个孩子他又不是没见过，甚至还及不上这其中的几个孩子。他压制住怒气，匆匆打发了来问的人，便走出了拜殿。而又有来人，带来了一个不知时好时坏的消息。  
  
“宫城大人，家主的提议就是这些，您觉得如何？”夏目抬眼，便见宫城明守像见了鬼似得瞪着他，勾唇笑道，“大人怎么看我像看妖怪似的？”  
宫城明守冷笑了一声，“的场静司这一手棋倒是玩得绝，先是说净化式的孩子折了，又是骗我们家的孩子净化式只需要主持人是纯净之体即可，绕这么一大圈，仍是咬着净化式的主持权不放，不觉得贪得太多了一点吗？”  
面对宫城家主的诘问，夏目倒也不恼，“京都的净化式完成，结界恢复，的场家本就不该再呆在京都，我当时确实伤得重了一些，若大人去问宫城小姐便也会了解，当时若不是家主，我恐怕连命都没了，只是家主怕我被那妖怪再次盯上，才隐没了姓名，可从来没说过有人折在了净化式上。”  
“至于纯净之体……”夏目顿了顿，有些难为地说道，“这倒不是家主不说，只是家主也没想到，宫城家找的纯净之体，竟一个也主持不了净化式。”  
这便是睁眼说瞎话了，的场家这么多年来也就只有明日海和夏目两个拥有“净化之力”的人能够承担净化式，的场静司接手的那段时间也是靠了“点化”强行净化，怎么可能不知道单纯的纯净之体是无法承担大型净化式的。然而，面对这个明显的瘪，宫城明守也只能一边吹胡子瞪眼一边吃下罢了。  
  
另一边，位于本社的权禰宜面对面前的的场静司不自觉叹了口气，放下了茶杯，“的场家主，我不知道你到底在坚持些什么，但是你我都知道，这不过是徒增挣扎罢了。”  
“大人怎知，我不是真的找到办法终结一切了呢？”的场静司笑着反问道。  
权禰宜*摇了摇头，尽管的场家对净化式的原理讳莫如深，但他作为神道的最高权力者，也知道这些年来的净化式绝对不是什么圣洁的仪式。下面的世界暗潮汹涌，作为唯一正统的神道若是一直重用一家手上不干净的除妖世家，迟早会出问题。借京都一事疏远的场家，另找代办净化式的世家，虽说看起来是神道无情，但对的场家至少也能说得上是金蝉脱壳的好机会。  
但至少对于的场静司来说，在百目妖消失之前，这不过是他肃清仇恨的障碍罢了。  
“你确定一定要这么做？”  
“是。”的场静司恭顺地低头，而睁开的眼睛中满是冰冷，“我的人应该已经到达三隅山了。”  
“你……”权禰宜有些气短，指着他恨不得把手上的杯子摔了，但最终还是甩着袖子妥了协，“随你吧。不过是一座小山，神道还不至于让不出来。”  
  
“我知道了。”宫城明守挥手屏退了上来禀告神道那边态度的人，转头再次看向坐在对面的坤泽，哼了一声，“也罢，既然权禰宜大人开了口，那便随你们吧。”  
“多谢大人。”夏目自然地垂眸道谢，后背已然汗湿了一层衣服。  
  
三隅山的人终于重新动了起来，同时的场家重新接手了净化式的消息又一次激起了波浪，看不清的人惶恐于的场家严厉的手段，看得清的人则有些皱眉，却始终猜不出这强弩之末到底要做些什么。  
  
“的场先生，”的场转身，便见已经换好小直衣的夏目向自己走来，大概是配合世人对丰月描述的形象，原本神道偏爱的白色被换成了代表丰月的紫色，夏目扶着绘有牡丹与鹿角的面具，对于这种过分华丽的礼服有些无奈。  
的场静司挑了挑眉，也看出了这套服装的华丽，大抵也知道是出自宫城家的手笔，这次净化式原本是宫城家的“首秀”，甚至为了安抚那些因为“神明震怒”而恐慌的人，在不久之前就向当地居民放出了“今年月分祭会有对外开放的祭典”的消息。  
只是苦了夏目又一次要穿这劳什子的“丰月服”，的场静司有些想笑，但最终还是干咳了一声掩饰自己的笑意，走上前接过夏目手中有些沉重的面具，问道，“宫城家还是决定对外开放净化式？”  
“是。”夏目有些怨念，原本的计划里，他们原打算是让宫城家顺风顺水一段时间，暗中让夏目同期进行净化式，让宫城家渐渐以为自己掌握了净化式的诀窍，再停止这种暗中的“帮助”，给一个蜜枣再给一鞭，已经“成功”的宫城家不想失去已经到手的一切，便会被逼主动找上的场家合作。  
但不月的事情给这件事增添了变数。  
没有足够的时间在宫城家安插人手，就算夏目能混入进行净化式，不月不愿回归也无法阻止旱灾的蔓延。好在不月并不是故意为难他们，给了他们另一个选择，只是这个选择，恐怕在折磨宫城家的同时，也在折磨夏目自己。  
“宫城家主说既然的场家愿意代他们进行净化式，那自然要按他们的规矩来。”夏目的语气不自觉地带上了一点抱怨，“之前说会对外开放的祭典也不用延迟，还打的是祗园社宫城家的牌子。”  
的场用手抵着唇轻笑了一声，“毕竟京都的祇园祭*都是由他们承办，若是连最拿手的都不拿出手，宫城家主恐怕也不好交代。”  
夏目自然也是晓得的，只是也抵不过宫城家三番两次的折腾，他叹了口气，还是把话题带到了他来找的场地目的上。  
“抱歉，我之前并没能提早告知你们不月的事。”夏目说道，“我怕不月会遭遇不测，所以选择了自行探查。”  
的场静司倒是毫不意外他的说法，他和夏目向来有隔阂，夏目怀疑的场家察觉到不月会选择杀死不月也称不上奇怪。  
“我问过七濑丰月的事情，说实话，我其实还是有些无法接受。”  
这是自然的，的场静司和丰月达成的协议，尽管是出于无奈，但终究对于丰月太过残忍了些，若是夏目说自己能接受，他怕是才觉得奇怪。  
“但是我更无法理解的是，的场先生你还是做出了决定。”夏目转身看向他，直视着他的眼睛，“丰月事情明明到了这种程度您都坚持了下去。”  
“您明明没想过放弃的。”  
“为什么要在医院欺骗我呢？您当时，就这么确定，我会答应吗？”  
的场静司知道他是在指责自己在医院说的谎，当时自己为了逼他参与，所以欺骗他说若是他不答应条件，他便会放弃追杀百目妖，“所以呢，夏目君想要现在找我算账，说我骗婚骗色？”  
“我不是……”夏目咬唇，的场静司的做法对他来说无疑是保命的手段，即便他实在羞于开口也是不争的事实。意识到自己被戏弄，他心下也知道自己在话术上不是的场的对手，“我只是想说，您不必如此拐弯抹角的。”  
的场静司挑眉，夏目抿了抿唇撇开头翻过了这个话题。  
“我有时也在想，若是我能早些发现阴阳术的存在，是不是就能改变一点。”夏目身着堇色的神袍，看向庭院的树，有些遗憾与悔意，“当初丰月的侍从找到我时，其实我有能力能够将他从怨气中拯救回来的。”  
丰月和夏目的事的场静司是知道的，毕竟是百目妖捅出的篓子，即便是交由名取来做他也不能放心，自然是派人看着的。但他和夏目一直以来都是互相隐瞒着所有秘密，夏目不说出名字的秘密，他便也不说计划里多轨鹤并不是牺牲品，夏目不提起丰月，他便也不问，而是径直去找不月，如今夏目将一切都摊开了说，他倒是一时不知该说什么了。  
“但那时我也并不知道你的存在，夏目。”的场最终还是摇了摇头说道，“我们当时也毫无办法，所有人都觉得明日海失去了能力，净化式恐怕毫无希望了，我们谁也没能想到后来会找到你。”  
“我们已经经历了太多无法预料的变数，其中不乏遭遇生死抉择的危局。”的场静司第一次认真地看着他，一字一顿地说道。“而你是最好的那个变数，夏目。”  
“但我仍旧有无法做到的事，”夏目摇了摇头，“和七濑先生谈过后，我也想了很多。”  
“百目妖的名字在我这里，确实是谁都没有想到的事情，但是如果我有和您认真谈过祖母的事，或是去问过明日海这其中的因由，亦或是多问鹤小姐一句百目妖真正的名字是什么，我不会猜不出名字的存在。”  
“可是我没有，”的场静司听出夏目的语气因为沉痛而变得钝涩，却也明白这不是他能出言安慰的存在，只能沉默。  
“‘如果我早一点知道，是不是就能改变这一切了？’”夏目一声声叩问着自己，“这种事情，我也不是没想过。”  
“可是已经无法挽救了。”这个在明日海和藤原夫妇面前一直对伤痛轻描淡写而过的孩子，终究还是无法逃避，将伤疤血淋淋地撕了开来，却疼得连身体都在颤抖。  
对不起，对不起……  
他曾在心中无数次默念这句话，但是也无比清晰地意识到无法改变的现实的冰冷。  
这其实不是你的错。的场静司不动声色地叹气，有些怀疑自己和七濑是不是逼这孩子逼得太过了，即便没有那件事，他和夏目的隔阂仍然会存在，至于后来名字的事，本就是谁也不能控制的。  
只有多轨透的死，说到底，仍然是他身为的场家家主的无能罢了。  
  
百目妖会消失的，的场家最终会随着这些鲜血沉入黑暗，而夏目贵志会随着新的希望继续活下去。  
他终究会做到的，只不过他答应过那只猫不会告诉夏目最后的真相，所以只能在心中低语这个承诺罢了。的场静司叹了口气，环过这孩子的肩膀，顺着他的背将他搂进了怀里。  
这大概是他们最接近恋人的时候了。  
  
净化式，就要开始了。  


月分祭：即丰月与不月进行竞赛，决定下个十年三隅山由谁掌管的祭典。此处设计成之前丰月的神社没有衰败时，人们也会举行祭典，而随着时间，祭典逐渐衰弱，但人们仍然知道这个祭典的历史。  
权禰宜：日本神道的高级神官，算是神道的最高级别。  
祇园祭：京都境内最大的祭典，由八坂神社（即祇园社）掌管，每年七八月进行，会持续很长时间，会有大型花车在京都境内环游，算是一个季节性景点，如果暑假去京都旅游的话可以考虑一下（不是）


	5. 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要问我为什么车来得突如其来，感觉车轱辘都感觉碾脸上了  
因为我决定开车就是一件一时兴起的事情……
> 
> 以及，为了区分宫城家主宫城明守和我在本篇提到的因为身负诅咒自愿归顺的场家的宫城小姐区分开，所以我给宫城小姐加了一个名字，就叫宫城圣奈。  
没错我又夹带私货了，这个名字来自宝冢前雪组首席top男役，我目前看到的最苏最适合玛丽苏（正色）的男役

五  
月分祭终于开始，三隅山附近的人流逐渐汇流到了祭典的附近，因是打着祇园社主办神社的旗号办的祭典，许多来不及在七八月前往京都的游人，也纷纷选择前往此地参观祭典，三隅山附近渐渐热闹了起来。  
的场家同意配合以祗园社宫城家的名义进行祭典和净化式，神道虽然向的场家低了头，但对于两家如何合作仍是睁一只眼闭一只眼，随着宫城家自己折腾，布置好了一切，宫城家主才算松了一口气。他也问过神道的意思，只是他和权禰宜大人都始终不知的场静司到底在坚持些什么。  
是只是想分一杯羹，还是为了重新进入京都境内，和自己分庭抗礼？  
宫城明守还是无法理解这个年轻人在想些什么，莽撞冲动，为了目标不惜得罪同僚和神道，威逼利诱的手段用来打点除妖师的小世家便算了，难道还真以为自己能一辈子控制着局面不成？  
  
同祇园祭一样，祭典的重头戏在夜里，在黄昏之时由夏目的净化式开启祭典，之后便是神乐舞，入夜之后便是街市小贩的天下，而神社会全面开放，让人们自由参拜。  
天色将晚，晚霞如同一场声势浩大的告别，绽放着瑰色光芒。  
黄昏之时，将近了。  
夏目身着礼服，扶着面具对着宫城点了点头，宫城会意抬手一挥，神乐声顺势而起。  
净化式，开始了。  
  
“太上台星，应变无停。驱邪缚魅，保命护身。智慧明净，心神安宁。三魂永久，魄无丧倾。”  
拜殿外，是被拦在外的人群，毕竟是最重要的净化式，人群自然是进不得殿的，只能在殿外探头望着殿内堇色的身影，听着夏目念诵的声音。  
只有那些能看见和感知到的人，其中不乏其他家族赶来观礼的，能确实地感觉到，纯净的力量一浪又一浪涤荡开，三隅山上的妖怪们也逐渐都感受了一股力量，一股纯净而温厚的力量，一点一点将邪祟怨气褪去，安抚住不安的妖怪们，建立起一道牢固的结界。  
“无有相生，难易相成。份与物忘，同乎浑涅。天地无涯，万物齐一。飞花落叶，虚怀若谷。”回溯的风拂过这座重新修葺的神社，夏目在拜殿中央，凝神念诵，飞扬起的尘埃悬起又落下，轻柔而乖顺，人群也逐渐变得安宁下来。  
夏目和丰月确实有些地方太像了，守在远方的不月背着手，在心中感叹道。夏目冲到那个除妖师的面前时，对自己说的那席话，至今想来仍是过于天真。然而细想这孩子所经历的一切，又不免觉得为他的执拗无奈。  
人与妖的恩怨悲欢，三百年前的事，到了三百年后都没个结果，也是笔糊涂账，就是他自己，也不能免俗。  
净化式不紧不慢地继续进行着，逐渐到了尾声，神社的风逐渐安静了下来，众人皆逐渐放缓动作准备走向净化式的尾声。  
而变故也在这一刻发生，夏目抚上面具，吟唱突然改了调，脱下的面具背后泛起光芒，随着吟唱仿若呼吸地闪烁着。如同潮水的力量汇涌成汹涌的一股力量以神社为中心汇聚，宫城家的人有些慌乱了起来，这并非在计划之中，这拜殿中的人，到底在做些什么？只有守在一旁的宫城圣奈和拜殿中其他守着的人手，冷静依旧。

“这到底是怎么回事？！”宫城明守有些气急，只是碍于这场祭典，他也不好做出太大的动作，只是都到了这个地步，的场家还在搞什么鬼，若是出了差错，真以为能有第二次金蝉脱壳的机会不成。  
“宫城大人，您不在内殿等候，怎么跑出来了？”突然一个声音插了进来，宫城明守转头才见走过来的的场静司，不说还好，的场静司一问，他火气又冒了上来，“我才是要问你，那拜殿里是在做什么？”  
“你是说贵志？”的场静司挑眉，一副无辜的样子，“关于净化式的事，我一向都是随他，这一次是有什么问题吗？”  
明知故问，宫城明守轻哼了一声。  
的场静司笑意依旧，转过身，“说起来这时间确实久了一些，”他看似有些苦恼，语气却是一点都不急，“可能是贵志他又有了改良净化式的新灵感吧。”  
“你——”宫城明守刚要再次开口讽刺他，但接下来的场景直接打断了他的话，令他张着口被钉在原地说不出话来。  
尽管大部分人因为看不见所以没有反应，但是那一刻，所有“看得见”的人都无法克制住自己的震惊抬起头看向了拜殿上的上方。在升起半月的夜空中，随着吟唱绽开了一束光，如同会呼吸的星星一般闪烁着，所有人都克制住自己的震惊，屏息不敢置信眼前的景象。  
夏目的吟唱再一次升调，光芒也随之膨胀开来，刺得人眼疼。而在那光芒之后，当他们睁开眼时，清晰地看到的，是光芒之中，身着堇色长袍，戴着牡丹之冠和鹿角之面的丰月神。  
同样身着槿衣的夏目扶着同样花纹的面具，依旧稳稳地吟唱着召唤的咒语，如同祈神，又如同怜悯。  
神明与少年的身影交相呼应闪烁，丰月神的光芒笼罩着神坛上的人，神明缓缓地睁开了眼。  
  
权禰宜惊得起身，差点将茶水打翻在地。  
大众也许不清楚，但但凡“看得见的”都不是傻子，宫城家的祭典喜用神明形象，那少年的礼服和空中那人的衣物如此相像，傻子都能看出来，那恐怕就是原本守护这座神社的丰月神。  
这一次，的场家那个孩子召唤出的，可是真正的神明。  
  
宫城明守有些僵硬地转过头来看向毫不意外的的场静司，最终也只能在的场静司充满笑意的眼神中看到讽刺和可笑的自己。  
全盘皆输。  
所有除妖师在不久后都会知道，在宫城家自己举办的祭典上，不仅连净化式是由的场家的人主持，就连神明也是选中了的场家的人作为自己的“代言人”。  
众目睽睽之下，神明在月分祭现身，无论如何，天道偏爱的，终是的场一氏。  
  
的场静司瞥了一眼说不出话的宫城家主，没有多说什么，又看向了人群中，位于拜殿中的夏目贵志。  
尽管大部分仍不明所以，人群中已经有了一些骚动，纷纷看向空中。而拜殿中的夏目仍旧一如往常，仿佛只是念诵着一段美丽的诗文。  
温柔，慈悲，纯净，却又不容置疑。  
明明脆弱得需要乾元供养才能维持力量，明明经历了突如其来的友人的离世，明明可以脱身，却三番两次被他拖进这旋涡中，却仍在听说不月的事之后义无反顾地选择出手。  
丰月对他说，他无法逃离神明的责任，所以最终他选择了用最残忍的方式，成全了丰月的职责。  
可是当提到夏目的时候，他竟发现他无法说服自己。  
  
“你其实不必如此逼自己的，夏目。”的场静司有些无奈地说道。  
“我永远无法做出的场先生您那样几乎可以称为‘最优解’的选择。”夏目用手托着面具，垂眸苦笑，“丰月的事确实与我无关，但是我也无法置之不理。”  
“这不是为了百目妖，也不是因为我的愧疚。”  
“我确实后悔过，多轨的事也好，名字的事也好。可能我就是好了伤疤忘了痛吧。”夏目转过头，戴上了面具，有些自嘲，“每次吃了亏，我都会被猫咪老师骂上半天。”  
“可是，每次当我又一次看见别人向我求救时，我就无法当做无关之事。”  
那个孩子，到底是为了什么呢？  
“那的场先生你追杀百目妖又是为了什么呢？”夏目反问他，摇了摇头，“我无法违背自己的意志袖手旁观，也同样无法拒绝的场先生您开出的条件。”  
“如果可以的话，我还是不想离开已经结缘的人和妖怪，仍是不想放弃机会去挽救我能够挽回的遗憾。”  
“这样的想法可能在的场先生看来仍是幼稚而可笑的吧，”夏目在面具后闷闷地笑了一声，最后的声音变得极轻，仿佛自言自语，“只是，我可能一辈子都学不会当个‘聪明人’吧。”  
天真、执拗地令人恼火，的场静司叹了口气，将自己从记忆中拔出，走向拜殿。  
  
先是净化式，又是召唤丰月的法阵，本就灵脉半毁的身子果然支持不住，夏目用尽最后一丝力气扶着面具走下御神台时，还是踉跄了一下，最终失去意识，落入了一个怀抱。  
的场静司环着失去意识的夏目，确认了只有灵力枯竭的高热，终于在心下松了口气，打横抱起了夏目，走出了拜殿，身后的七濑和宫城圣奈眼观鼻鼻观心做着扫尾的工作，而的场家主则按照已经制定好的剧本，准备提早接自己的坤泽回偏邸。  
  
“的场大人，请留步。”的场刚走出神社，将夏目安置在车上，身后便有人叫住了他。  
“啊，是权禰宜大人。”的场起身转过去向他行礼，“贵志实在受不住这么大的损耗，之后的庆典我们便不参与了。”  
“无妨无妨，”灵力虚空，需由何种方式补充，身为权禰宜他自然也不会陌生，便也不会多问，“只是这净化式……”  
“若是大人有需求，的场家必然不会推脱。”的场静司回复地滴水不漏，“实际上，贵志一直在稻荷神社修习，若是大人有事联络不到我，直接去明日海那儿也行。”  
这便是说合作有恢复的说法了，权禰宜松了口气，“说实话，虽然看到的时候很是震惊，我还是想知道……”  
“解决这件事，你真的有把握吗？”  
“自然，万死不辞。”的场恭顺地回答道，而眼底却是一片冰冷。

“唔嗯……”情潮再一次涌上，夏目不适地呻吟了一声，身上的人一怔，细碎地吻到他的耳后，“怎么，不舒服吗？”  
“不是……”无论做了多少次，他大概都无法习惯的场静司在他耳边吹气的嗓音，却又无法摆脱情欲罂粟般的诱惑，潮热向下腹涌去，滑腻的黏液和身体内部的瘙痒让他自己缠紧了腿向自己的乾元求欢，柑橘的甜香充斥了的场的鼻翼，他轻笑着咬着坤泽泛红的耳尖，翻身将他压进了被褥中。  
松木香从容不迫地将这可爱的果香包裹了起来，的场静司抬起夏目的下巴长驱直入，手抚着这孩子偏瘦的腰窝，顺着脊柱向上，摁着他张口回应，夏目有些恼地瞪他，却又控制不住自己因为乾元的征服而雀跃的身体，双眼染上了一层雾气。的场静司眼神一暗，用膝盖强硬地顶开夏目交缠的双腿，逼得夏目泄出了一丝呻吟。  
“这时候又舍得开口了？”的场静司轻咬着他的腺体，磨蹭着穴口，一阵一阵，隔靴搔痒的快感爬上夏目的尾椎骨，只逼得他卸甲投降。  
“我不是……”夏目自暴自弃地主动环上的场静司的脖颈，贴着高温的躯体有些难耐地磨蹭，“你为什么每次都这么恶趣味？”  
的场静司挑眉，倒是没想到他还有力气还嘴，直接拉着他的脚踝翻过身，正面贯穿了他。  
灭顶的快感只烧得夏目收紧了手，无助地攀附着的场静司的背。的场静司可不会可怜他这种小动作，夏目的性子看似温顺，却总是在这种时候倔得要死，他可不是什么温和儒雅的君子，还做不到柳下惠。他叼着夏目的腺体轻咬着，身下却是发狠地操弄，后穴在强盛的情欲下绞出汁水，阴茎不断碾磨着穴道，搅弄着黏腻的滑液。  
源源不断的灵力被注入身体，夏目舒服地眼角泛红，最终口没了遮掩，狎吟碎哼泄了满室春色，因为哭腔还会哽着嗓子低低地抽泣，听得的场静司有些发麻，怀疑自己是不是欺负这孩子过了头。  
可自己才是那个输送灵力的吧。他有些没良心地想，一边毫不心软的坐起身，夏目被他的动作已经猛地收紧了手臂被带起，阴茎随着他的动作更深地进入了他的身体，快感和颤抖袭上，只顶得他腿软，前面的勃起渗出透明的前液。的场静司像对待一个孩子一般吻过他的眼睛，身下仿佛意识到自己的粗暴一样温柔了起来，但渐渐地，夏目便感觉到了不满足，坤泽的情潮一旦开始便无法停下，即便是成结标记也不过只能抑制几个小时的情欲，更不用说的场静司的隔靴搔痒。  
委屈的情绪莫名其妙地上涌，他难耐地扭动，像一只小猫一般舔着男人的唇，却直接被的场静司捕获扣着后脑勺亲吻，轻笑声中，松木香再一次弥漫开来，的场静司重新退出穴口，然后捞回夏目的腰，重重地操了进去，夏目因为这令人发晕的快感抻直了脊椎，却又渐渐地得了乐趣，塌下腰随着的场静司的动作摆动。  
灵力不断汇入，的场不断顶弄着，不时套弄两下夏目的玉茎，操熟的穴肉软烂得出水，宫口也被撞得通红，夏目红着眼睛不自觉地咬唇，却只让的场加重了身下的动作，顶到得趣处逼得夏目开口出声，撬开夏目的唇又是搅地夏目头晕目眩。  
松木香和柑橘香逐渐结合混合成一体，的场静司最终咬破了夏目的腺体注入了信息素，硕大的阴茎最终顶入了坤泽柔软的生殖腔，膨大，成结，将夏目锁进了自己的身体。  
夏目最终沉入了黑甜的睡梦中。  
  
的场静司看着他的侧脸，叹了口气，翻身披衣坐了起来。  
丰月回归，不月的委托虽然来得突然，但从某种意义上来说，对于他的计划来说是再好不过的助力，但同时也意味着，他没有太多的时间了。  
他踏出房门，走向会议室，七濑已经在等着了。  
  
“您明明没想过放弃的。”  
“如果可以的话，我还是不想离开已经结缘的人和妖怪，仍是不想放弃机会去挽救我能够挽回的遗憾。”  
“为什么要在医院欺骗我呢？您当时，就这么确定，我会答应吗？”  
“我可能一辈子都学不会当个‘聪明人’吧。”  
的场静司有些自嘲，即便他再怎么算计人心，也无法百分之百确定夏目会答应自己的条件。若他是个聪明人，又怎么会决定以命相搏？他早已做好了不被任何人理解，却依旧固执到底的准备，只是每一次沉溺于那孩子的眼睛的时候，他也会怀疑，自己真的毫无动摇吗？  
揉了揉太阳穴，的场将纷乱的思绪都甩了出去，再睁眼时，他又是那个杀伐果断的的场家主。  
“我们开始吧。”


	6. 六

六  
夏目再醒来时，的场静司已经离开了偏邸。  
高热已经退得差不多，尽管身体酸软地紧，灵脉再次畅通的充盈感还是让他餍足地松了口气，同时有些捂脸地感觉自己仿佛是妖怪物语里吸人精气的妖怪，情热时缠在的场静司身上不肯下来。的场静司又是个恶趣味的，每次总能逗得他抓狂到被情欲完全控制。  
而每次失控的，总是只有他一个。  
的场静司到底在想些什么？他的计划里，自己究竟是个什么样的角色？夏目仍然无法明白。  
纵是他和的场静司共事了这么久，甚至在多轨的事之后能够彼此退让着继续合作，每一次猜测着的场家的举动，猜测着的场静司会做出的选择，都让他身心俱疲。  
的场静司对他说“你其实不必如此逼自己的”的时候，他其实也很想反问他：“那你又在逼自己做什么呢？”  
明明说着自己的一切选择都是为了的场家的利益，明明丰月的事已经将事态逼到了极点，却还是决心要除去百目妖，明明将烂摊子交给宫城家，让他们去头疼会更好，却还是选择保留了投奔的场家的阴阳师后裔，选择寻找其他拥有“净化之力”的人。  
他明明比任何人都要渴望百目妖的死亡，却又迟迟不告知夏目，需要他做到什么？  
仿佛夏目只是他笼中羽毛最艳丽一只鸟儿，足够他用来迷惑那些拦住的场家前进步伐的那些人，只要捏住自己，的场静司就能重新带给的场家新生。  
而游刃有余的手段之下，夏目却看见了强弩之末的勉强。的场家永远都是那个承担着除妖师百年荣耀与腐朽的除妖家族，作为家主的的场静司做出的，永远只能是最符合理智与家族利益的决定，七濑教与他的，也大多都是算计人心与利益大局的权术与谋略，仿佛他确实是的场家的坤泽主人。  
丰月出现在他眼前的时候，他忽然才想起，两年之前，他还是那个住在八原的普通高中生，而非的场家看似柔弱、却不缺手段的坤泽；他的友人帐上记着的，是外祖母和自己的友人，而非阴阳师百年诅咒的名字；他拥有友人和珍贵的羁绊，而非如今的尔虞我诈。  
他终究是想要自由和真相的，哪怕是死亡也好，失去力量也罢，也好过在这温柔的囚溺中永远下去。  
  
  
不月在月分祭后第一次回到神社的时候，在神龛前终于见到了丰月。  
“你终于回来了，”丰月察觉到他的到来，转过身，温柔而有些惊喜地唤道，“不月，我正想去找你。”  
“这句话应该是我对你说的，丰月。”不月说道，却完全听不出怀念的意味，他看着神龛前的人，面具下的双眼泄出一丝温柔的意味，却又立马被完全收回，仿佛去求稻荷神复活丰月的人不是他，“总也不枉你为这三隅山付出了性命。”  
“……抱歉。”丰月知道他还在为自己甘愿被除妖师封印也不愿意离开神社而生气，只是一向温润的他实在也不知道该怎样面对不月的怒火，“我只是不想……”  
“不想让这三隅山的人们经历灾荒是吗？”不月再了解丰月不过，有些怀念这种熟悉而恼火的感觉，“丰月，我在你眼里，始终是一个只会带来灾祸的瘟神吗？”  
“我不是要否定你，不月。”丰月摇了摇头，他们之间有过太多的争斗和无法调和的隔阂，作为神明的信念不过是他们之间的矛盾之一，“你秉承着公平，我从未认为这有什么不对。”  
“但是那些人们因为我而受罪是不公平的，不月。”丰月看着他，双眸是不月熟悉的纯净与至善，“我只是想为他们争取到这份公平。”作为神明，他们有太多身不由己的事，他身受稻荷神的教诲，以为人们带来福祉为信念，自然无法允许自己逃避自己作为神明的责任。  
“你所谓的争取就是自我牺牲吗？”不月有些好笑，而丰月也不再言语，只是看着他不语，温和却不容置疑。  
他是永远争不过丰月的，不月有些绝望地想道，他早该知道了。他在丰月的沉默中叹了口气，“罢了，我也该离开了。”  
“等等，不月你……”  
“我早已背叛神社了，丰月。”没有等丰月说完，不月便打断了他，“问问你的稻荷神吧，丰月。”  
“神明的馈赠，终是要付出代价的，”他转过身踏出门外，“你总不会以为，那个孩子真的是‘天选之人’吧。”  
丰月伸出的手颤了一下，终究没有出声挽留。  
不月再也没有回头。  
  
“我听到了消息说夏目召唤成功了，便知道大人应该不久就会驾临。”不月到达御幸奉拝所的时候，明日海一时兴起打了襻膊，正举着园艺剪在庭院内修剪着花枝，放下手中的工具，她转身道，“看来大人终于完成自己的愿望，复活了丰月大人。”  
“算是吧，”不月的回答倒是听不出起伏，“我答应你的事，接下来我会做到的。”  
“那便多谢大人了。”明日海欠身行礼。  
  
“我可能，最终还是想要自由的。”  
夏目说出这话时，明日海编织结绳的手顿了一下，圆台下的木质线筒碰撞发出闷响，但并没有过多惊讶，只是淡淡地开口，“但是你的身体受不住吧。”  
失去了乾元供养，夏目看不见妖怪倒是小事，只是伤及灵脉，谁也不能保证他作为坤泽的身体会不会受到影响，“还是说你有了新的人选？”  
“我不是那个意思，”夏目无奈地打断了明日海的联想，“我不是说的场先生不好，我只是……”  
“只是有的时候，仍然觉得，我可能永远都无法适应这样的做法。”  
夏目并未把话说满，明日海倒是懂了他的意思。尔虞我诈，利益交换，家族间再寻常不过的戏码，一个脑子掰成八瓣用，也不一定能算的过别人一颗八面玲珑心，夏目明面上至少是的场家的主母，这其中的关节，自然再清楚不过。  
明日海叹了口气，停下了手中的事安慰他道，“你其实已经做得够好了，夏目。”这一句是真心的，明日海其实也有点佩服夏目能坚持下来，即便她浸淫这么些年，也很难真的不对七濑的严格没有意见。  
而夏目只是摇了摇头，“可我其实不想要‘做得好’这样的评价。”他看向窗外昏黄的天，已近夏日，梅雨已经来临，这几天天色一直要晴不晴，“我其实知道的场先生在筹划着什么，可是仍旧无从知晓，毫无头绪。”  
“我已经没有力气再去猜别人的心思了。”  
明日海脸上不显，却是心下一凌，有些怀疑夏目是不是知道的场打算赴死，却又看到夏目的反应否认了自己的猜测，若真是如此，夏目早该去问的场静司，轮不到她来插手了。  
夏目也没有介意她的沉默，继续说了下去，“我只是在想，若是百目妖的事能够了结，阴阳师的诅咒也能够解除，其实看不见妖怪也没有什么不好。”  
“可是你明明那么珍视和妖怪的羁绊，不是吗？”明日海有些惊讶地看着他。  
“我如今还看得见，不也是无法履行那些羁绊吗？”夏目笑着自嘲，有些无奈，“其实，从遇见他们的开始，我就知道我说不定某一天就会永远看不见他们。”  
明日海看着眉眼温柔的夏目，有些发怔。  
“无论是妖怪还是人类，我都有想要珍视的对象，他们终究会离去，我一直都知道，只是没想过会那么快罢了。”夏目抬眼看向明日海，“我从来不是为了永远地陪伴才与他们的结缘的。”  
“如果能够怀抱着想要相见的愿望，能够陪伴着走过一段路，就已经非常好了。”  
“这便是我的希望。”  
明日海忽然就有些理解了，为什么的场静司愿意赴死保下他。  
那是一种希望，即便经历了命运的悲欢离合，仍然怀抱温柔的希望。  
可是，这希望，终究不是笼中鸟、池中物。  
明日海想道。  
她明白，的场静司也明白，所以所有人都选择了隐瞒，包括宫城家的那个小姑娘，七濑放心地把她派过来，怕也是知道的场的打算的。若是不做隐瞒，哪怕是面临失去看见妖怪的能力，夏目也必然不会同意的场静司的选择。而只要的场静司一死，这孩子终生不会原谅自己，必然会被钉死在这个位置上，作为希望一直存活下去。届时无论诅咒会不会被解除，净化之力仍然存在于世上，一切就还有希望。  
只是，明日海看着夏目清澈的眼神发怔，多轨氏的罪孽，真的要夏目来承担吗？  
她握紧了拳。  
  
快入夏的时候，明日海失踪了。  
与此同时，全国各地的怨气频发，神道和除妖师的势力都忙地焦头烂额，谁也顾不上谁。  
  
  
“在这个关头，怎么会出了这样的事？的场家的人办事未免也太不靠谱了点。”  
“猫咪老师，少说点吧。”夏目边走边说，推开了明日海房间的门，房内果然空无一人，所有的物品摆放地整齐，系着结绳的神乐铃还摆在绒布上，夏目皱起了眉，“看起来，明日海大人什么也没带走，但是看起来也没有人逼迫她离开。”  
“那是她自己离开的？”斑猜测道。  
“不知道，”夏目摇了摇头，走向书架细细翻找着线索，“七濑那里已经去了消息，应该在找了，我们也只能等着了。”  
找不出什么奇怪地方的夏目有些泄气，又看到明日海日常拿在手中的神乐铃上，还系着前段时间她新编的结绳，叹了口气，抚过绳结的纹路，心中不免困扰和担忧。  
而抚过绳结某一段时，他忽然意识到了不对。  
  
“人还是没找到？”七濑皱眉问道。  
“是，我们翻遍了京都，但始终没找到明日海大人。”下人低着头禀报，小心地请示，“还需要进一步追查吗？”  
偏偏在这个族长的计划走到尾声的时候，七濑感觉自己眼皮跳得厉害，总觉得明日海的失踪有问题，可是又不知该如何查起。  
直到另一个下人慌慌张张地跑了进来，七濑不好的预感才终于灵了验。  
“七濑先生，伏见稻荷神社来消息，宫城大人希望您能过去一趟。”  
  
“如果不是明日海留下的信息，你们到底打算瞒我多久？”夏目气得有些发抖，宫城跪在门口一声不吭，但也没有要妥协的意思。  
夏目也知道自己过于气急了，但他实在无法控制自己。  
的场先生杀死百目妖之后便会完全被怨气侵蚀而死，这件事明明所有人都知道，却独独瞒着他一个人，如果不是明日海失踪前留下了讯息，他恐怕到现在都被蒙在鼓里。一开始看到纸条的时候他还有些不信，但明日海已然不在神社中，他便只能从宫城圣奈身上入手，诈出了的场静司的确切消息。  
而更绝的是，但他说要去找的场静司时，宫城圣奈直接开启了稻荷神社的结界，将他困在了神社内-。  
“罢了，这事不能怪你，是我气急了，抱歉。”夏目恢复了冷静，抱歉而又有些负气地看着眼前的人。  
“没关系的，夏目大人。”宫城倒也理解他为什么气急，歉疚地说道，“只是的场大人的决定，我们实在无法干涉。”  
更何况这关系着他们这些人能不能摆脱诅咒，即便她知道的场大人是去赴死，也没有立场去阻止他。夏目自然才了解这个道理不过，最终还是叹了口气，最终陷入了沉默。  
“宫城，你先下去吧。”突然，一道声音插了进来，夏目抬起头，才发现七濑不知什么时候到了门口。宫城见是七濑，虽然有些担心，但还是看了看夏目，便向二人行了礼退了下去。  
  
“的场先生从一开始就是打的这个主意？”  
“是，”七濑毫不意外地坦白，从接到稻荷神社的结界被开启开始，她便知道，夏目一定知道了什么，“当明日海第一次折在净化式上的时候，家主便做下了赴死的决定。”  
“所以一直以来，只有我被蒙在鼓里是吗？”夏目转过身来面对七濑，有些讽刺地自嘲，“您宁愿保持缄默，看着他去送死，也不愿告诉我真相吗？”  
“我永远无法阻止他的，夏目。”七濑看着他，平静却又带着一丝无法割舍的哀伤，她径直在矮几前跪坐了下来，“他是的场家的家主，上一任家主死后，由我将他教养长大。”  
“家族和荣耀早已刻进了他的骨血。”  
“当时我教他的时候并未想太多，百目妖的死亡更是一个遥不可及的目标，甚至当时的的场家所期望的，是一个在上一任家主死后，能够韬光养晦愿意在黑暗中扎根的家主。”  
“因此当明日海失去力量之后，他和我说，他决定以死相搏的时候，我甚至反手给了他一巴掌，说他太过莽撞，要如何撑起家族。”  
七濑摇了摇头笑了，“也是这个时候，我终于意识到，相较于那些我们所期望的品质，他已经过于锋利了。我所交给他的东西，统统都被他用作复仇的手段。”  
  
“你是最好的那个变数。”夏目还记得三隅山净化式前，的场对自己说的话。  
骗人。夏目的唇抿成了一条线。  
  
“家主有确认过，如果成功，他死后，灵力会汇入您身上，届时您的力量会完全恢复，宫城小姐会协助您接手神社。”  
夏目一震，沉默了半晌才找回了自己的声音。  
“所以，这就是我的意义？”夏目看向她，内心觉得有些好笑，“为了弥补对他死的歉疚，所以永远被困在这京都庇护的场家？”他从未轻易质问过别人，也是第一次如此尖锐讽刺得不顾其他。  
“夏目君，你是唯一的希望。”七濑沉声，声音也不再温和，“我们只剩下你了。”  
夏目看着她，终究没有再说一句话。  
七濑看着他的眼睛，最终还是叹了口气。  



	7. 七

七  
的场静司明明拥有选择的。  
不论是夏目他首次选择和的场家合作的时候，还是在和多轨鹤达成协议，而夏目始终对的场家抱有怀疑的时候，他曾有无数个机会可以告诉夏目，他其实是愿意赴死的。  
但是他始终仍是精准克制地告诉夏目，他作为的场家主绝不会为不必要的事付出不必要的代价。  
正如他能猜出夏目必然会答应自己的条件一样，夏目自然也再清楚不过他的忧虑，有明日海这个例子在前，他无非是怕夏目宁愿自己冒险，也不愿拿别人的生命做赌注，再一次陷入绝境。  
合乎逻辑，却又相当疯狂。  
即便夏目再怎么无法认同，却又不得不承认，在绝情这一点上，他大抵是永远比得过的场静司的。刻意的冒犯、精准的话术，明明被欺骗却又因为受了他的恩惠而说不出反驳的话。  
翻开的友人帐又一次停在写着“鹤守”（本篇中最后揭露的百目妖的真名）的一页。  
“夏目，你真的决定了吗？”  
斑守在一旁，最终开口，却还是觉得自己的问题有点蠢摇了摇头。  
“我其实……并不太舍得的，”夏目抚上了友人帐，“虽然我和明日海说，如果一切结束之后，看不见妖怪没什么不好，但是我仍然是不舍的。”  
“我从来都不希望，那些明明存在于世的事物最终都从我的世界中抹除了。”  
“我其实不想恨任何人，”夏目的音调渐渐变得有些不甘，“但是有一刻，我真的恨百目妖。”  
“恨它为什么要带走多轨，恨它为什么连我和这个好不容易喜欢上的世界的联系都要斩断，恨三百年前为什么神明要降下神罚。”他的声音一句一句加重，压抑和愤怒伴随着他的每一句话一步步冲破冷静的桎梏。  
“可是，”说到这里，他却又仿佛卸了力，愤怒与不平化作迷惘与无力，“我其实自己再清楚不过，我只不过是在恨自己罢了。”  
的场静司的含糊其辞，众人的三缄其口，自己的装聋作哑，才最终造成了这样的局面。他曾经寄希望于的场静司能给他一个答案，明明一直在怀疑的场静司是否能给出一个答案，又矛盾地期望着这个答案能够让所有人皆大欢喜。  
直到明日海将真相全盘托出，他才意识到，这世间，从来没有一个“最优解”。  
你所期望的，暗中其实都已经标好了价码。  
  
“你已经做得够好了，夏目。”斑蹲在他面前，摆出一副老师的样子，“但这已经不是你的能力范围了。”  
明日海曾经也和斑一样对他说过同样的话，可是他其实并不想要这样的答案。  
“我不想‘做得够好了’，老师。”夏目合上友人帐看着他，“我知道的场先生想要什么，也知道‘净化之力’意味着什么，可是我不想亏欠谁，也不想为了所谓的‘最优解’而心安理得地享受别人的馈赠。”  
夏目垂下的睫毛投落下阴影，“我确实想一直看着这个世界，看着大家，但绝不是以别人的生命为代价。”  
当的场静司做出这样的选择时，他在想着什么呢？夏目有些恍惚地想，他记得的场静司抚上自己的肩安慰自己，记得他在仪式前告诉自己不用逼自己逼得太紧，记得他在情潮时还不忘作弄自己，也记得多轨透死时冰冷的表情。  
他明明比所有人都更加绝望，却还是做出了这样的选择。  
“抱歉，老师。”夏目看向斑，拿出了明日海的神乐铃上的结绳，几股绳之间是明日海结下的，能够突破神社结界禁制的符文。  
他最终也做出了自己的选择。  
“这没什么好道歉的，夏目。”斑看着他，笑着摇了摇头，走出房门一跃到中庭变化成一头白色巨兽。  
从他与玲子相遇的那天开始，离别便不过是注定要到来的，一个最微不足道的日子罢了。  
  
布下的纸垂阵不断传出妖力波动，黑色的暗影如同燃烧的黑色火焰，只有一只血红的眼睛凝视着的场静司依旧不动如山的脸，尖利如同的金属摩擦的声音折磨着所有人的耳膜，形成的威压逼退众人不敢向前。  
的场静司不动声色地放下了捂着肩的手，调整了呼吸，迈开步伐迎了上去。  
百目妖已经完全失控了。  
他忍着右眼的共鸣，扶上箭袋中的一支箭，准备下一轮攻势。百目妖已经已经中了三支灭杀符，残留的箭身还露在它的的身外。  
只剩一点点了。  
  
无数符文从纸垂中溢出，缠旋在它的每一个关节，生生禁锢住它，的场静司搭弓汇聚妖力，戾气缠绕着灭杀符直冲向百目妖的眼睛。  
尖利的叫声仿佛在他的脑中炸开，的场静司疼得手有些发抖，仍然稳稳地落地，百目妖痛苦地挣扎着，的场静司的右眼如同撕开一个大口，涌入了无数怨毒的恨意。  
为什么会是这样呢？百目想着，它明明不想伤害主人的。  
仇恨和怨气早已在多轨透倒下的瞬间，将它的一切彻底吞噬，他最终还是沦为了一个真正的怪物，一个背弃了主人，最后还亲手杀了她的恶鬼。  
百目妖万般怨毒地盯向的场静司。  
如果不是你们，这一切三百年前便可以挽回的。主人不会死，更不会失去看见的力量。这是你们的错！  
他目眦尽裂，怨气在体内升腾，血红色的眸子再一次锁定形势也不太好的的场静司。  
它要的场家陪葬。  
它集中力量突破了禁制，暗影汇成一只手直直冲向了的场静司。  
  
一时间，变数陡增。  
强大的力量在百目妖面前炸开，的场静司也一惊，收回呼符，向后闪身。  
“你到底知不知道自己在做什么？”的场静司一字一顿咬牙切齿，“夏目贵志。”  
“我当然知道。”夏目坐在斑身上朗声说道，居高临下地看着的场静司，“所以呢，的场家主要惩罚自己不听话的坤泽吗？”  
夏目看着他，琥珀色的眸子里满是决然，眼神流转之间竟是从未见过的不驯的色彩。他一直以来都是任人摆布的角色，为了多轨透和的场家合作，为了复仇而答应的场静司，但绝不会为了苟且保全自己的能力而躲在别人身后。  
“的场静司，我不是你笼中的鸟雀，也从来不是真正的你的坤泽。”夏目撕下了友人帐的一页，合起了手中的册子，“我绝不可能看着你去送死，哪怕我能够因为你的死活下来。”  
“如果你要的场家之后的和平，要阴阳师的崛起，要怨气的平静，那就活着自己去争取。”  
“我永远，永远都不会屈从于你你自为是的牺牲。”夏目看着他，往常总是披着温润表皮的少年终于绽开了最为锋利的一面，不甘与反骨永远无法被困在欺骗和歉疚织就的陷阱中，“即便多轨死去，即便会看不见妖怪，我也永远不愿被困在的场家的牢笼里。”  
夏目像以往无数次一样衔住写着名字的纸页，唤出了百目妖的真名。  
  
“守鹤。”  
  
光晕自他身后绽开，隐没了他的身影。  
这一切都该停止了。  
夏目将灵力注入加绘了契约符文的歪歪扭扭地写着“守鹤”的名字的纸，仰头吹气，名字的笔画自纸页中飘出散落，回旋着融入了百目妖的体内，光芒闪过，百目妖也随之咆哮着。  
夏目闭上双眼，百目妖的记忆与情感，铺面而来。  
  
“你是想死吗？”的场静司无暇顾及夏目的动作，甩出一串乱符越到夏目身边，抱住他落下的身体。以夏目现在的身体，他恐怕支撑不起多余的术士，那么这个术法就是能是归还名字。  
夏目玲子和百目妖的契约完完整整地被消减，这便意味着夏目的“净化之力”会被完整地归还给百目妖，而百目妖所强取的夏目玲子的力量便也会裹挟着交缠不清的怨气，也会完完整整地回到夏目身上。  
的场静司翻过他的手检查灵脉的情况，但果然已经来不及了，最后才一字一顿仿佛要吞了夏目一般，“你到底知不知道这样做的后果？”  
“灵脉全毁，再也看不见妖怪，身体虚弱，短寿，还有些别的吗？”怨气的压迫感不断涌上他的胸口，夏目勉力撑起自己的身体，“我说了，我不愿意。”  
他不愿意以的场静司的生命为代价看见妖怪，也不愿意这一生都被歉疚困在的场这个姓氏中，更不愿意为了所谓的大义去做阴阳师的希望。  
的场静司想要逃离的，也别妄想抛给他。  
  
夏目的身影如同残蝶般落下时，的场静司便知道，一切都失控了。  
他们身前，百目妖咆哮着却无法制止力量的流失，逐渐失去力量，契约的效应正在有条不紊地收回。的场静司注视着这个他一直以来可能都有些小瞧的孩子，明明在三隅山还为了丰月的事和自己的无能后悔地落下泪来，如今却是连他也没有想到会是这样的结果。  
的场静司还记得第一次见到这个少年时，面对强大的妖怪，他还是个无忧无虑的少年，只能无力地看着那只猫咪在他面前受伤。后来他以多轨透为条件要挟夏目合作，他们即便互相猜忌，仍是只能顺着的场家排好的剧本，一步一步走下去，哪怕多轨透死去，夏目的灵脉半毁，他也仍然没有让任何人动摇自己的路。  
但他终究还是失控了。  
他曾经做好了最坏的打算，做了最周全的思虑，都终究在这个孩子做出最决绝的决定时，变得毫无意义。  
而当这一刻发生时，的场静司终于明白。  
夏目贵志心中的光，从来不是他用尽手段能够留住的。  
  
这大概也是他最后能做到的事情了，夏目想到，意识与视野逐渐变得模糊，最终陷入了无尽的黑暗。  
只听见有人低声唤他。  
“夏目。”  
  
  
  
“看来，我还是来迟了一步。”  
不月的声音在的场身后响起，望着已经消散的百目妖皱了皱眉，挥手开启了法阵。身在御所因为夏目的失踪正急得焦头烂额的宫城，难以置信停住了向七濑报告的进程，回头望向了天空。  
“怎么了？”七濑皱眉。  
“我……我不知道。”宫城转过头，惊喜和震惊交杂，她抬起手不可思议道，“我不知道，七濑大人……但是，诅咒好像解除了。”  
历经数百年，阴阳师终于从诅咒中解脱了。  
  
明日海仿佛也意识到了什么，望向了天空，神秘地笑了一下之后，转身踏上了最后的旅途。  
  
“夏目不会有什么大碍，”丰月将夏目交给守在一旁的的场静司，示意他不用担心，“既然不月答应了明日海，也得到了稻荷神的首肯，那百目妖犯下的罪过，终究会补偿到那孩子和你的身上。”  
“多谢大人。”的场静司的脸色称不上好，百目妖一死，只有七濑撑着京都必然不现实，只有他这个家主亲自处理最为稳妥，即便受了伤也只能硬扛着。  
“虽然这不是我该问的，”丰月有些好奇地问道，“你其实并不满意这个结果，是吗？”  
“……并不是，”的场静司在心下深叹了一声，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，感到一阵疲累，“结果自然对我而言是好的，但是这并不意味着，我就能对这种方式感到心安理得。”  
丰月歪了歪头，才明白过来，他大概指的是夏目硬是把名字还回去不顾自己的决定。终于明白为什么这个除妖师为什么连日来都没有什么好表情，即便是事情得以如此圆满地解决。  
竟是因为生气夏目君的冲动吗？丰月有些好笑地在面具下抿了抿嘴。  
“但终究是能够挽回的，不是吗？”他把目光放在了这片他驻守了不知几百年的土地，他和不月交替掌管了这片土地上百年，如今他守着这重又修缮的神社，竟不自觉地有些寂寞，“其实我觉得夏目君的生气也是再理所应当不过的事了，不是吗？”  
“任是谁，面对这样的事，都不可能无所谓吧。”  
的场静司的身体不自觉地一僵。  
“你不用觉得紧张，”丰月安抚地看向他，“不月向稻荷神祈愿我回到现世，代价是他是叛离神社，亲自将百目妖带回高天原*，并解除诅咒的事，我已经知道了。”  
的场静司看着槿色神明走向庭院，便也不再避讳什么，“大人是在生气不月大人的做法吗？”  
丰月没有回答他，只是一步一步走到庭院的树下，望着参天的树说道，“我已经存在在这世上太久了，将来还会更久，你看见的这棵树，即便在人类的眼中已经是长久的事物，其实也并不是一开始就出现在这里的。”  
“不月在时，我们每十年便有一次竞赛，倒也算不上寂寞。”  
“而当我重新踏入这里的时候，才意识到，时间终究是难熬的。”丰月的声音温柔却又带着一丝难以察觉的寥落，“我忽然就理解了不月为什么要这么做。”  
“我们都不想做那个被抛下的人。”丰月收回目光，看向的场的双眼。即便知道阻止不了仍然要去阻止，即便找不出出路也无法放弃希望，即便是身为神明，也有漫长的寂寞与痛苦，也会执拗的捧一人为自己的希望。  
更何况是人类呢？  
“你能理解这种心情吗，除妖师？”  
  
高天原：（たかまがはら）日本神话传说中，众神居住的天上世界。  
  



	8. 八

八  
怨气，被彻底抚平了。  
一开始，没人相信这件事。直到全国各地的怨气被轻易地镇压，的场家传出消息，百目妖被家主亲自手刃，隐世已久的残余阴阳师入京都入主稻荷神社，所有人才不得不相信，一切都结束了。  
的场家，又一次大获全胜。  
局势大变，谁能想到的场家的布局远不止争夺净化式的主持权，还不顾诅咒搜罗了阴阳师后裔，只为着解除诅咒，彻底解决怨气失衡的问题。先前看出的场家疲态，进而站错队的家族也惶惶不安了起来，宫城家也如坐针毡，只怕的场静司说要重新入驻京都。  
然而，的场家传出来的消息，却让人大跌眼界。  
说是的场静司的坤泽夫人发了脾气和家主闹矛盾，的场家不得已选在了八原暂时重新修整，只给京都御所去了消息，复了权禰宜的命。  
此言一出，众人先是松了一口气，进而又莫名其妙的场家这是整的什么幺蛾子。  
权禰宜倒是知道的场静司的一些打算。阴阳师进入神道体系内，神道对除妖师的依赖必然会减少，少不得打理和清减。的场家的身份既是除妖师，又是阴阳师的恩人，若是进京，届时神道若是清算起来，的场家也算不得干净，反而为难。因此也没在意，只是回复了几句问候，以示自己的重视。  
倒是底下不知所谓的人竟真当了真，流言蜚语编得天花乱坠，的场静司停留在八原倒还好，夏目随宫城阴阳师一行人先行回京都时，倒是听了不少，斑趴在他肩上憋笑，猫咪的身体一抖一抖，夏目也只能仰头叹气，捂脸承受来自八原那位大人物的“报复”。  
但说是报复，也不过是他的一面之词。实际上，他在昏过去以后，就再也没见过的场静司了。  
虽说是臆测，但是他总隐隐地感觉到，的场静司确实在生气。  
  
五月的天渐渐燥了起来，神道的“清理工作”也缓缓进入了正轨。宫城家的人上门来找了几次麻烦，但的场静司下了死命令不再多管京都内诸派势力的明争暗强，稻荷神社如今归入阴阳师势力和的场家直接划清了界限，祇园祭在即，诸事需要调度，宫城家也只能忍气吞声咽下了这口气。  
学业几度因为各种各样的意外而中断的夏目，总算能够重新投入了正常的学校生活。  
“所以，你是想进入水木教授的编纂小组？”宫城问道。  
“是，”夏目整理着书本回复她道，“实际上我有很多同学都已经有了感兴趣的方向，也有很多参与了导师的工作。但是宫城你也知道，我一开始会来京都并不是真的想上大学，只是的场家的计划里必须有这一环，我和多轨才会来到京都，所以说实话，我也不知道该往哪个方向去。”  
宫城见夏目已经将多轨的事放下了一些，即便谈起也不再讳莫如深，心下安慰了一些，便也接口问道，“水木教授在名义上是研究日本妖怪传说的学者，但实际上对真实的妖怪更是研究颇深，他的团队也都是那些‘看得见’的人。如果只是‘看得见’的话，恐怕有些困难。”  
“所以我在想，是不是去问老师写一封推荐信什么的。”夏目也有些头疼，他大一和大二这段时间都是围着净化式转，连赶上进度都是勉强，更别提更深的研究。之所以选这个方向，也是因为他毕竟修习此道时间最长，相关的古籍都有涉及，不至于在专业方面逊色太多，“但是又觉得是不是有点作弊……”  
宫城倒是被他苦恼的模样逗笑了，“其实夏目大人您要是告诉教授你见过的那些妖怪，水木教授怕是主动要你都来不及吧。”  
“宫城——”夏目无奈地拉长了音，“我说过我不想……”  
“我明白，”宫城没有等他说完，“你说过觉得就这样把和妖怪之间的事情告诉别人不管怎样都觉得别扭，但是如果这样的话，即便进入了教授的小组也无法避免这样的问题吧。”  
“那个时候，你到底要怎么选择呢？”  
  
他会怎么选择呢？夏目自己也没有想明白。  
不过现在还不是思考这个问题的时候，夏目看向身后紧跟不舍的黑影，心下感叹，没想到在京都上大学还能温习高中时候躲避妖怪的戏码。  
他下午没课，原本打算吃完午饭就回神社，却无意间看到前方一个女孩子的身上缠着一只梦魇，但他随身并未携带任何符咒，猫咪老师也不在身边，只能用笨办法引得那妖怪追着他，挑着人少的树林回到神社再做打算。  
拨开树叶，狼狈地翻身，敏捷地穿梭在灌木林中的夏目仿佛一只灵巧的猫，感谢他的修习以及他身体的恢复，他如今总算能感知到妖怪的具体位置进行躲闪，不至于两眼一抹瞎闯进妖怪的陷阱。  
急促地呼吸着，夏目只能听到风声和自己的心跳声，估算着大概快到神社放慢了速度，一步一步引诱着那梦魇。  
快了，就差一点点。  
忽然，一声破裂的空气声阻断了他的探知，夏目一惊，他刚刚可没感知到有其他的气息，这地方只有神社的神官和宫城他们，可没有隐藏气息的习惯。他有些疑惑地转向妖怪的方位，迟疑了一会儿，才小心翼翼地转身走向妖怪的方位。  
“别靠近！”一声男声打断了夏目的步伐，他转头才看到身旁站着一个手拿符咒的男生。  
“啊抱歉……”意识到自己打扰到了他的封印，夏目下意识道歉。  
那少年皱了皱眉，没有多说什么，自顾自完成了封印，收回了封印了梦魇的壶皿，这才转过头，漆黑的眸子看向了夏目，冷漠地开口道：“下次遇到这样的事，离远点。”  
看来是被认为是因为“看得见”所以多管闲事的人啊，夏目有些心虚地摸了摸鼻子，虽说即便是以前的他也不太至于被梦魇这样的妖怪伤到，但什么都没带就贸然诱引妖怪这种事说出来未免确实有点丢脸，夏目也只能讪笑着道歉。  
  
“夏目大人？”宫城看着一身狼藉的夏目有些吃惊，“不是说吃过饭就回来吗，怎么弄成这样？”  
夏目换了一身衣服，才有些无奈地把事情的经过向宫城复述了一遍，宫城有些好笑地听着这个明明坐镇了这么多净化式的人竟然把自己弄得这么狼狈，一边也思索起了夏目遇到的人是谁。  
如今京都对于除妖师世家可不是什么好地方，大多数都低调过日，盼着神道这股风什么时候刮完。但夏目所说少年的手法确实是除妖师的手法。  
若有什么例外的话……  
“那只能是贺茂家的人了。”  
“贺茂？”夏目在脑中搜索了一下，京都净化式期间他倒是去过贺茂那两所神社，“但是贺茂神社不都是神道的人吗？”那个少年的手法，可看不出神道的架势。  
“之前是这样的，但是神道最近的动作你也知道，目前在京都任职的势力里最不好打理的便是宫城家，我这里倒是没什么问题，但本家架不住跟在后面的那些附族，家主的性子更是不愿屈服，即便族长刻意退避也避免不了矛盾。两相权衡之下，便是这支出身于贺茂神社的家族被选中，重新入了京。”  
“重新？”夏目有些疑惑，“不是说出身于神社，怎么会要重新入京？”  
“这也就是为什么你在贺茂神社时只见神官的原因了，”宫城回答道，后几句话逐渐压低了声音，“贺茂家，原本也是一支阴阳师世家，三百年前，阴阳师败落受到诅咒，贺茂家主干净利落地抛弃了阴阳师的身份，投入了除妖师的队伍，才免于诅咒的侵扰。但与此同时，也抛弃了朝廷和神道，因此一直以来，贺茂家从未回京。”  
夏目这才有些了然地点了点头，他原本还有些奇怪，如今的情态下，竟还有除妖师毫无顾忌地在稻荷神社的地界动用除妖术。现在回想起那个少年的年纪大概也比自己大不了多少，又在这样的家族中，应该也是不了解京都的情况，以及知晓神道不会太过在意的缘故。  
不过，他也就是当一桩秘闻听听罢了，的场静司自己身在八原，下了命令不干涉京都内斗，他也再也不用端着的场家坤泽主人的架子，乐得清闲。诸如此类的事情，最好是越远越好。  
  
“所以，现在连这些事也需要我来操心了吗，七濑？”的场静司斜倚在矮几上，放下了差不多批完的文件，捏了捏鼻梁闭上了眼，“这种事情，你来决定不就可以了吗？”  
七濑倒是不咸不淡地顶了回去：“宫城递来的这件事原本就没有什么可以决定的，族长难道不是比我更清楚吗？”  
的场静司睁开一只眼，觑了一眼七濑的神情，心知躲不过去了，才有些认命地把文件往前一推，“我知道了，到时候我和老师一起去，届时的场家直接递一封推荐信给水木教授，如何？”  
这便是孩子气的气话了，“您明知道我说的不是这个，”七濑摇了摇头，“和夏目少爷的事情，您真的不准备谈个结果出来吗？”  
“他究竟是的场家的坤泽主人，还是您的一个合作伙伴，这决定了的场家之后将把他放在什么位置对待，”七濑意有所指地说道，“八原那一片中立区（本篇有提，的场一开始有说如果夏目帮他的忙就帮助八原成为中立区）还悬而未决，还有宫城呈上来的那样东西，你总不能一直就这么躲着吧。”  
“我不是不知道……”的场静司别开眼撑着头叹气。只是他也不知道，该怎么处理夏目的问题。  
说是不知道怎么处理夏目的问题，其实是不知该如何自处，他威胁了夏目嫁给自己做自己的坤泽，原本是为了自己身后能够使得夏目得以痊愈，接手之后的一切，如今这个局面，这层关系反而显得有些多余。  
夏目感觉得确实不错，的场静司是有些生气。只不过他自己也知道自己这气生的着实幼稚，这多事都扛过来了，反而在一个孩子面前踌躇不前，实在是有点可笑。  
可是，他和夏目之间的关系确实纷乱复杂，多轨的死，他的逼迫，玲子夺走的力量，百目妖的诅咒，而当他做出决定，即便是以最卑鄙的手段，也要完成自己的目的的时候，就注定了他无法逃避和这个孩子的纠缠。  
他该当机立断说明情况，将那孩子所该拥有的都还给他，给予他的场家最高级别的尊重，实践他划归八原为中立区的承诺的。但他终还是有点不甘，他明明筹划好了自己的死亡，如今计划全盘打乱，还要做出一副感恩戴德的模样。  
他怕是有些魔怔了，的场静司想到，叹了口气，夏目会做出这样的选择并不奇怪，那孩子也是真的抱了赴死的心要换回自己，只不过不月的变数让他得以幸存。他还记得那孩子在他面前如同一枚毫无生气的羽毛飘落时，当他用那双漂亮的琥珀色看向自己时，的场静司就知道，他终究是抓不住这个孩子的。  
但丰月的话仍在他耳边回响着，让他实在无法不生出欲念。  
他还是想抓住他的，如鲸向海，如蛾扑火。  
  
“下课了么，夏目贵志君？”  
刚下课走在校园里的夏目忽然听到自己的名字，有些疑惑地左右看了看周围，才看到不远处坐在树下的场静司，因为名义上还未回到京都，的场静司只是穿着黑色的运动服，眼睛上的符纸也换成了普通的眼罩，身后背着一个黑色弓箭袋，不过大学也有弓道社，说是参加弓道训练的学生倒也不过分。  
“的场先生？”夏目有些吃惊，但还是走了过去，“您怎么在这儿？”  
“因为宫城给我递了消息说你想参加水木教授的小组，有意向让老师帮忙，所以我来确定一下。”的场静司站起身，看着有些拘谨的夏目有些好笑，但也知道这孩子不管怎样骨子里还是腼腆，自己是他的乾元这件事恐怕还是让他有些不自然，便也没有等他回复，“这里不太好说话，换个地方吧。”  
  
学校咖啡厅内  
“我没想到宫城已经给七濑先生去了消息，”夏目搅着手里的吸管，逐渐放松了下来，“我原本只是想联系一下老师的。”  
“我原本也是想着直接让老师出面就好，但是七濑后来提醒我，我和你之间确实还有一些事情需要讨论。所以三思之后，我还是觉得和你面谈比较好。”的场静司撑着桌子说出了另一个来意，果不其然看到夏目搅着吸管的手一顿，连带着身体都有些僵硬，有些无奈，“夏目，百目妖的事情已经结束，我现在并没有利用你的理由。”  
他摩挲着手中的杯子，斟酌着词句，“我知道我现在让你觉得我不是什么洪水野兽很困难，所以我这次来只是想表示一下我的诚意。”的场静司直视着他，没有强逼他回应，只是把目的都摊开讲了出来，言语放软后退了一步，“水木教授的事情，或者其他什么事情，如果你不愿意直接联系的场家，告诉宫城也是可以的，七濑自会处理好。”  
“目前的局势可能还需要你的力量，而且我不在京都，你脱离的场家的庇护可能还是比较危险。渡过这段时间，八原中立区以及其他问题，我们都可以从长计议，如何？”  
夏目倒是没有想到的场静司想得这么长远，恢复了搅拌手中饮料的动作，慢慢消化着的场静司的话，却还是忍不住问出了另一个问题：“那的场先生您……是不生气了吗？”  
的场静司一愣，看着夏目的眸子，竟有些好笑：“你怎么会觉得我会生气？”  
“因为我打乱了你的计划不是吗？”夏目支起下巴，“虽然第二次是因为不月的参与才让事情有个皆大欢喜的结局，但两次我其实都没有按照你的计划来。”  
“而且……”夏目沉吟了片刻，犹豫着是不是该把自己的感觉说出口，“我在丰月的神社呆了那么久，您从没来找过我，若是您真是这么想的，那也不至于到现在来找我。”  
的场静司看着夏目半刻，突然轻笑出声，弄得夏目有些莫名其妙，的场摆了摆手示意不是他的问题，“我只是在想，之前还怕我忽然示好会吓到你，如今倒是被反将了一军，还真是没想到。”  
“好吧，我确实有些不愉快。”的场看着对面有些不自在的夏目，没有太过为难他，反而坦率地承认道，“但是不管怎样，你确实帮了的场家，所以作为的场家，我表示谢意也是再理所当然的事。”  
“所以，要加入的场家吗？”的场静司挑着眉说出了在八原时他遇到夏目总是会说出口的一句话，语帯揶揄，明显是玩笑的语句。  
夏目听到这句话知道的场静司这又是在逗自己了，有些愤愤地喝了一口饮料。  
的场看了时间，看着差不多了，便起身道，“既然你并不抵触，那我改日再来找你吧。”、  
“诶？哦好的。”夏目有些惊讶，“的场先生是还有其他的事务要处理吗？”  
“这倒没有，不过我想你马上会有约了。”的场静司笑了一笑，眼眸中有一丝狡黠，“老师在我见到你之前去水木教授办公室了，现在这个时候，应该差不多到这个咖啡厅了。”  
“诶？”  
  
“夏目，你也在这儿啊！”夏目有些懵地目送着的场静司走远，便听到身后传来老师的声音，转身一看，老师已经站在他的身后，而他身边站着的，便是水木教授。  
老师转身便介绍道，“水木，这是我之前和你提到过的我的学生，夏目贵志。”又对着夏目道，“夏目，这是水木教授。”  
简单的介绍，没有多余赘述的介绍，的场家的背景被摘了干净。  
夏目这才意识到的场静司绕这么一大圈是为了什么，对着的场静司离去的方向有些无奈地笑了笑，又打起精神应和着老师的招呼和他们攀谈了起来。  
帮人也要这么拐弯抹角，真不愧是的场静司。  



	9. 九

九  
尘埃落定，夏目最终进入了水木教授的小组，“说起来是个小组，其实也就是和几个学生翻阅翻阅古籍，把那些妖怪传说整理编撰成册罢了”这是水木教授的原话，虽然知道这世间是确实存在着妖怪，但毕竟局限于学者的身份，前往探查多有不便，所以今年他想改路子实地考察时，便改了以往的规矩，选入组的学生大多是世家里已经培养起来能独当一面的孩子，而非专业素养极高的学生。这也是为什么夏目的老师如此自信地把夏目推给他的原因。  
结局自然是皆大欢喜，好吧……差一点点。  
水木教授的小组提前互相认识的聚会上，夏目又看到了那个少年。夏目有些惊讶地看着那个少年，而显然那个少年还记得夏目，不留痕迹地皱了皱眉，但还是没有出言。  
真是太丢脸了，夏目捂脸，他不过就是松懈了一次，原本被当做只是多管闲事的人也就罢了，这样一来，那少年恐怕直接猜测自己是个不入流的除妖师了吧。  
不过好在那少年不是个热闹的性子，也只装作不认识，轮到和夏目打招呼的时候，也只是伸出手淡淡地说了自己的名字。  
“贺茂夏彦。”  
“啊，我是夏目贵志。”夏目也伸出手握了握，便见他径直走开去了，才下意识松了口气。所以果然是贺茂家的人啊，夏目的食指抚上了唇，看那身手和气势，大概率是这家少主之类的角色。  
不过，既然是这样的角色，又何必加入教授的小组呢？夏目有些想不通，不过他倒也不在意，不管怎样，京都的纷争都不关他的事了，即便真是贺茂家的少主，又有何妨呢。  
  
贺茂夏彦有些不耐烦地加快了手中的动作，回头看时，那个茶色头发的少年还站在原地看着他。  
真是麻烦。  
他原本只是出校门准备回到宿处，却看见这人飞奔着从身侧闪过，起先他还没在意，却不料之后便是一道黑影闪过。  
是梦魇。  
他暗自嗤笑京都结界内竟还频生魔物，又皱了眉思索起刚刚跑过去那人的举动，梦魇并不会轻易变更宿主，看那样子只能是那人自己招惹。常人若是‘看得见’大多也都是避而远之，即便是怀着好心，那个少年未免也太莽撞了一些。  
虽思及此，但父亲让他进学就是要他低调行事，他也不便多说什么，只是冷冷地说以了一句“下次遇到这样的事，离远点。”  
他原本以为只是一个意外，却没想到还能再见到这个少年。  
夏目贵志。  
是个看不出什么特别的名字。夏目玲子的事迹虽然流传甚广，但贺茂家毕竟远离主局已久，对于这种还是上一代的“民间人士”，贺茂夏彦不知道也是正常。  
既如此，那大概便确实是如教授所说，是友人推荐来的学生了。贺茂家的少主如此想到，便也不作过问，只当是初次相识。  
“贺茂夏彦。”他对着夏目那双琥珀色的眸子，说出了自己的名字。  
  
他是真的不明白，京都的人到底是在干嘛。贺茂夏彦甩开手中的符咒，看向眼前的狐妖，既是京都，庭院就该打扫干净，怎么还是三番两次让他碰上这些小偷小摸的妖怪。  
眼前的妖怪正瑟瑟发抖地看着他，这狐妖尚处幼年，还是个小孩模样，只有头顶两只狐狸耳朵表明了它的身份。起初这妖怪戴着一顶宽沿的帽子时，他还差点没有察觉到，只是这小妖并不适应在人群中隐藏妖气，才漏了马脚让他抓到。  
小狐狸害怕地看着眼前的除妖师，心底难过地快要哭出来，责怪自己今天为什么要出来找夏目。原本他一般都是在神社等着，夏目所在的神社以狐狸为神使，它的真身便也不会引起平常人的反感，奉拝所的内室更是清净，只要带着夏目给的符咒便可以随意出入。  
只是今天……今天他实在是很高兴，夏目之前好像一直身体不好，他去问了八原的妖怪也只是让他再等等去找夏目，知道前几日，妖怪们说夏目大人已经痊愈回到京都，他才高兴地直接跑来了这个“大学”找他。  
呜……他怎么还是这么笨，难道真的要在见到夏目之前被除妖师捉去了吗？  
他还是控制不住地淌出了眼泪。  
贺茂夏彦逐渐不耐烦起来，抓紧了符咒。  
“住手！”忽然一个声音插了进来，打断了他的动作，紧接着，一张符咒飞到他面前展开了结界，逼迫着他的攻势一滞，紧急回防。  
他再回首时，才发现，夏目已经护在了那狐妖的身前。  
“小狐狸？你怎么在这里？”夏目有些担心地看着眼前的小狐狸，顺着他的头发轻抚着，“抱歉，被吓到了吧。”  
“呜夏目——”小狐狸揉了揉眼睛，看着眼前的夏目开心地哇得一声扑进了他的怀里，“我只是想来看你，但是没想到会被抓住。”  
夏目有些无奈地抚着他的背安慰它，“不是说了遇到要抓你的人，直接拿出通行符咒给他看嘛……”通行符除了能让妖怪自由出入京都的结界以外，为了防止被认为是外来妖怪，还加上了的场家的结印，这样即便查起来，也能说是的场家的式神。  
小狐狸没有说话，夏目叹了口气，看来是真的被吓到了，他安顿好小狐狸，才起身看向还立在原地的贺茂夏彦。  
真是棘手。  
若是其他家的人，他倒是大可以拿着符咒上的场家的符开脱，但暂且不说他原本就并不想在校内透露和的场家的关系，贺茂夏彦这不同寻常，一上来直接动真格要祓除妖怪的架势，小狐狸这样的表现，说是的场家的式神，依他的性子也未必能信吧。  
  
第一次还被妖怪追着跑，这一次倒是为了妖怪用符咒对抗自己，这夏目贵志也未免太多变了一些，还是说，他原本就另有目的？  
贺茂夏彦皱起了眉。  
“你到底是谁家的人？”  
“我不是谁家的人。”夏目无奈，但还是将小狐狸往身侧护了一护，“若贺茂少主你担心我是谁家的耳目，那大可不必。毕竟，为了一只式神暴露自己的身份，怎么看都不会是那些世家的手笔吧。”  
听到夏目道出了自己的身份，贺茂夏彦眼中的锋利更添一分。  
夏目不动声色地把小狐狸划归在了式神的类别下，一边在心里翻白眼，他这几天因为贺茂这件事和宫城彻底打听了一遍，才知道这位少主是因为心思浮躁、冥顽不灵被家主打来了大学，在水木教授的小组磨性子。  
虽说是对外的说法，但是经此一役，他算是知道了贺茂家主的苦心，那几句批语也算不上偏颇，恐怕一进京都就马不停蹄地在自己所到之处祓除妖怪，还闹出这么大动静的，也就只有这位贺茂少主了。现在他在学校，神道也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，真要在京都这么行事的话——  
夏目正面迎上了贺茂夏彦怀疑的目光。  
——若真要在京都闹出大动静的话，即便是贺茂家主也留不得他了。  
  
莫名其妙！  
贺茂夏彦回到宿处，将背包直接甩在了地上，但内心的窝火还是降不下来。他还是什么都没问出来，反而是对方轻飘飘的一句“贺茂少主”就把他钉在了这个身份上。他不过是在封印一只妖怪，那妖怪显然根本不是什么驯化的式神，即便是祓除了又怎样？可搞不清对方究竟是哪一方势力，万一得罪了神道，他也不好和父亲交代，万般不愿之下，他也只能就此作罢。  
夏目贵志。  
他咀嚼着这个名字，心下陷入思索，这到底是是个什么人？  
  
“好了好了，这几天呆在稻荷山上玩得还好吧。”夏目给小狐狸戴上了帽子遮住他的耳朵，“以后如果要来京都的话，还是来神社找我吧。”  
说着又想起什么，问道，“符咒带好了吗？”  
“嗯，我知道了。”小狐狸抬头，眼神澄澈，看来已经从当时被除妖人捉住的恐惧缓了过来。  
幸好他听说了猫咪老师的消息一直留意着，夏目在心底松了一口气，也幸好贺茂夏彦顾着祓除会引得怨气上身也没有真下杀手，要不然若是真被捉了去，少不得得让宫城他们和的场家搅入乱局。他叹了口气，今后少不得要在学校和那位少主打交道了。  
不过他还是微笑着拍了拍小狐狸的头，嘱咐了几句，便让猫咪老师载着小狐狸回他的家去了。  
  
好在贺茂夏彦没有过于追究这件事，让他松了一口气。  
水木教授的课题方向一改之前的风格，全部选择了实地勘探。但由于也是初次试水，基本也都局限于京都本地，两个月下来几乎跑遍了京都各地搜寻妖怪，虽然都是家族里已经成长起来的孩子，但真正面对妖怪，很多人还是知之甚少，相比之下，夏目竟是一群人中最熟悉各种妖怪的，反倒得了巧。  
真是奇怪的人，贺茂夏彦判断道。  
自那次之后，他便对夏目贵志多了一份心，发现他确实看起来没什么特别的。组里有家族出身的除妖师，有神社出身的预备神官，也有能够视妖的普通人，若真是谈术法，夏目也并未在勘察时展现出超常的一面，若是谈专业，他也说不上碾压那些专业里拔尖的人。  
唯一谈得上与众不同的，也只有他对妖怪的无以伦比的亲和力。  
他看着不远处和妖怪交谈的夏目，他不留痕迹地皱起了眉。  
“这一次还是拜托夏目君了呢。”一个神社出身的女孩子有些羡慕地看了一眼妖怪远去的方向，“我来教授的小组才第一次见到妖怪，但是夏目君和他们打交道格外熟练呢。”  
“也不是这样的，”夏目有些腼腆地笑了，“其实妖怪也和人一样，只要和人交往没问题的话，和妖怪也不会有问题的。”  
“但是说实话还是很难想象吧，毕竟妖和人还是不一样的，”另一个女孩插嘴有些不赞同地插嘴，摇了摇头，“反正我是很难做到的，如果抱着对于人的态度对待它们，实在是很危险的事啊。”  
这个女孩穿着利落的短衣，背部的伤痕从肩后延伸，蔓延至左手上臂。女孩初次外出时就说过，这背部的伤痕是从前战斗训练时不慎遇到了大妖袭击留下了伤痕。  
“说的也是呢。”被插嘴的女孩也有些赞同，不过她还是有些羡慕地看向夏目，“所以，还是觉得夏目君很厉害呢。”  
夏目温柔地笑了笑，没有反驳，也没有回应女孩的赞叹，只是莫名地有些疲倦。  
其实也没有错，多轨透的死，他差点失了性命，无非都是妖怪的怨恨与诅咒，他也想反驳，说也有妖怪是温柔的，如果不是他们的陪伴，他可能永远陷在在亲戚之间来回辗转的命运，永远不能真正地拥有朋友。  
但是，他也知道，这不是人人都能理解的历程。更多的情况下，妖与人的不理解总是催生出无穷的恩怨纠缠，而最终为之承担后果的人，通常都是一开始并未设防，才会被牵扯其中。  
就像多轨，就像这个女孩。  
哪怕是心中之语，他也永远无法说出口，无法分享的不仅仅是那些他和妖怪的往事，还有那些伤痛和恐惧。  
“那时候，你又要怎么选择呢？”宫城问过的话还在耳畔，夏目有些无奈地承认，无论怎样，他还是无法毫无保留。  
既如此，便只有保持沉默了。  
终有一天，他总是能够说出口的吧。  
  
“这是他唯一留给你的东西。”夏目向对面的妖怪递过一个布包，“我去的时候，他……已经去世了，抱歉……”  
“没关系的，”樱树下，殷色和服的女子掩去脸上的哀伤，勉力扯出一个笑容，“妖怪和人的时间终究是不一样的，其实我在委托您去帮我找他的时候就已经有所预料了。”  
“不管怎样，谢谢您，夏目大人。”樱花妖小心翼翼地收起布包抵在胸前，真心地感谢道。  
夏目看着樱花妖化作花瓣消失在了风中，虽然有些唏嘘，但最终还是转身，和斑一同离开了树下。而待他们走后，不远处，贺茂夏彦再不再隐藏气息，走了出来。  
他果然还是不懂这个人。  
明明挡在他面前时那么坚决，却又会在别人的话语露出那样寂寞的神情。明明一开始被妖怪追的也是他，而在这里为了一只樱花妖到处奔走的也是他。  
这是他第一次遇到这种人，且无法克制自己不被吸引。  
  
“还适应在水木教授小组里的活动吗，夏目君？”  
夏目看书看着看着打了瞌睡，听到这一声才清醒过来，一转头才发现的场静司已经坐在了窗台上，“的场先生，您怎么来了？”  
“因为我是偷偷来的，”的场静司毫无所谓地跳下了窗户，“虽然通知宫城也不是不可以，但是我在京都的消息还是经手的人越少越好，才出此下策。”  
“所以，”的场静司勾起了唇角，“夏目君总不至于要现在把我这个没有递拜帖的客人赶出去吧。”  
  
“所以说，还是不太习惯了？”的场静司有一下没一下地敲了一下桌面。  
“不是，”夏目下意识反驳，但是好像又找不到反驳的理由，“其实不管到哪儿都会遇到这些问题，但是只是我确实不擅长解决这些问题吧。”夏目苦笑道。  
“不擅长？”的场静司挑了挑眉，“你可是直接出言威胁了贺茂家的少主，若是真有什么问题，难道还有比这更难摆平的么？”  
“的场先生——”夏目拖长了尾音，有些无奈，“我不想这么去处理这种人际交往问题。”  
“那我的看法是，那也没必要处理这样的问题。”听了夏目的话，的场静司还是给出了他的建议，“说实话，宫城说要问这件事的时候，也说她有些担心。”  
“诶？”这夏目倒是不知道，“担心我吗？”  
的场静司点了点头，继续说道，“我知道你一开始的考虑，还是希望能够遇到可以抱着同样的想法的人，若是从事了古文字，又不去寻求和妖怪相关的部分，难免会不甘心。”  
“但是无论是学者还是除妖师，亦或是其他人，我们对于妖怪，永远都是站在玻璃罩外的那个人。”  
“但是夏目，你在玻璃罩里面。”  
“无论是强迫自己站在玻璃罩外，还是站在玻璃罩内向外呼喊，对你而言还是太苛刻了，不是吗？”  
夏目突然感觉的场静司直接看到了自己的心底，之前的烦乱和纠结其实都在他的意料之中，这么一想，就有些颓丧，小声抱怨了起来。  
“的场先生您明明一早就知道会是这个结果的吧。”  
“这倒没有，”的场静司挑了挑眉，看着明显有些丧的夏目有些好笑，“我毕竟是的场的家主，见过的和打过交道的人要比你多得多，也复杂得多，夏目。”  
“但是，”他又话锋一转，“我毕竟不是神仙，算不到全部，所以你去尝试，总是好的。”  
这话说得真是越来越像自己的长辈了，夏目有些怀疑人生，的场静司是把他当小孩养吗？  
“好了，其实今天我来，还有一样东西要交给你。”的场静司看出他的沮丧，便也不再多说，只是转身从随身带的弓箭袋里拿出了一本明显不属于的场家风格的粉色手札。  
“这是……”  
“多轨透去世的时候，当时谁都不敢惊动你，那只小猫咪更是守着病房，宫城也进不去，所以那座多轨宅是宫城在处理。”的场静司解释道，将手札推到了夏目的面前，“多轨那边来的人都是远房，并不知道多轨氏的祖宅意味着什么，里面的法阵和结界一不小心就会危及安全，我便让宫城出手将那座宅子买了下来。古籍因为价值珍贵所以一直是宫城在整理，应该不日就会从八原运往稻荷神社，如果你有兴趣也可以去问宫城，而这一扎——”的场敲了敲示意，“是宫城整理出来的多轨透的手记，其中应该还有多轨透的日记。”  
“当时我逼你嫁入的场家，我们的身份关系都不适合提到这些东西，原本我是准备我死后再让宫城把多轨宅直接交给你的。”  
“我原本想让宫城直接转交给你，但是我还是想说明我收购多轨宅并无恶意，所以想了想还是直接转交给你比较好。”  
夏目有些不敢相信地抚上了眼前的手札，最上面的一本的扉页夹着的，便是一株梅花，下方用女孩清秀的字体写着的是四个字：  
不可结缘。  
夏目捂着嘴，终于落下泪来。  
他原本以为已经淡忘的，他原本以为已经愈合的，又一次以如此清晰的姿态展现在他面前。八原的云和草，夕阳与回家的路，都重新浮现在了眼前，无时无刻不提醒着他，他还是希望回到那小小的一方天地中。  
他听到一声叹息，熟悉的体温覆上他的背，但他第一次感到如此安心。  
“谢谢你。”  
  



	10. 十

他仍是无法控制住自己的欲念，的场静司想到。他将哭泣的夏目圈进怀里的同时，一边唾弃着自己利用他的脆弱的卑鄙，而另一边，坤泽柑橘味的信息素一遍又一遍提醒着自己：这个坤泽，原本就是他自己的。  
他其实还瞒了夏目一些东西，今天他确实是想把手札来交给夏目，但只是准备放在神社就走，而让他改变主意的，是他在来的路上，看到了跟在夏目身后的贺茂夏彦。  
虽然稻荷神社离学校不远，按照贺茂夏彦的路线，也算不上跟踪，但是除妖师的习惯他再熟悉不过，这位贺茂少主的功夫，也就是平常彻底卸下防备的夏目一直毫无察觉，又或者他即使察觉到，也没有理由去质问他。  
他感到了冒犯与威胁。  
他本已放下的欲念又一次升腾，他无法容忍自己的坤泽沾染上别的乾元的气息，光是想象就已经让他的嫉妒吞噬了理智。  
他轻抚着夏目后颈腺体，释放出信息素安抚着怀中的坤泽的心情，仍然克制精准，恰到好处。  
而欲念，却早已无法割舍地刻在了他的身体中。  
不过不算太着急，他轻抚着夏目的背心中暗自想到，夏目本身就是最不确定的因素，相比较而言，贺茂家的那个少主才是最好摆平的那一个。  
既如此，那他便慢慢等好了，没有百目妖，没有诅咒，的场家也彻底脱离乱局，他这夏目以身犯险换来的性命，也不差这么点时间。  
  
临近暑假的时候，由于小组活动要留校，夏目回不去八原，塔子和滋合计了一下，觉得还是有些牵挂，便决定前往京都看望夏目。  
“小组活动很累吧，”塔子看着他有些疲惫的脸色，有些担忧地说道，“宫城老师（即宫城圣奈，在本篇中，她在八原做过辅导班的老师）和我提起的时候我还没当回事，你的身体受得住吗？”  
“没关系的，塔子婶婶。”夏目支起一个微笑，示意他不用担心，“我之后有请假，等到最后一次外出完成，就不会有事了。”  
由于住在神社不方便和塔子和滋解释，夏目最近还是搬回了原本在京都的宿处，塔子和滋来的时候夏目还没下课，两人便去买了菜，此刻，等在灶上的汤已经煨好，香味阵阵飘散出厨房，夏目摆好碗筷坐在桌旁，久违地感觉到了在家的氛围。  
“确实很辛苦呀，不过如果不喜欢这个方向的话，夏目你还有什么感兴趣的方向吗？”滋也有些担心，那次事故之后，他们就一直担心夏目的身体，只是这孩子说要退出这个小组，他又担心他的职业方向起来，但话说出口，又后悔地觉得自己其实不必如此着急，“但毕竟你大学还有两年，有的场家的那个孩子在，我们也不用太过操心你在京都的生活，其实也不必如此积极的。”  
“你滋叔叔在家担心得可多了，又是担心你大学学业太重，又说能够去京都念大学其实对你也有好处。”塔子听着他的话摇了摇头，笑着对夏目说道，“不过，我们总是一个意思，就是你开心就好。”  
“不论是留在京都也好，回到八原也好，不要觉得为难，我和滋总是陪着你的。”  
夏目接过塔子盛汤的碗，鼻子一酸，但还是露出一个大大的笑容，“我知道了。”  
  
饭后话了一会儿家常，夏目便回到了房间休息，正在整理书包的时候听到了敲门声。  
“贵志，我能进来吗？”塔子敲门问道。  
“可以的，”夏目放下了手中的包，“塔子婶婶有什么事吗？”  
“我怕滋听了又要多想，所以想了想还是单独来问你。”塔子跪坐下来，有些严肃地问他，“你最近并不是住在这里，对吧。”  
夏目心里咯噔了一下。  
“滋他看不出来，我还是能看出来的。”塔子一看他表情就知道自己猜对了，“这里厨房的东西都是新搬进来的，床和家具都新打理过，即便你是个干净的人，脸色这么差，都这么累了，也不可能保持住这种整洁程度。”  
“抱歉，塔子婶婶。”夏目有些想被抓到错误的小学生，一边认错，一边想着该怎么解释他从医院出来就住在神社的事实。  
“所以，你是住到的场家那孩子那儿去了吗？”  
诶？  
诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶？  
夏目一瞬间有些错乱，这才想起来的场静司直到现在，在塔子和滋的心中还是他名义上的乾元，即便他身体已经恢复，但是为着保证安全，他暂时也无法脱离的场家的保护，便也没有向家里说明。  
可是塔子婶婶到底在想些什么啊？即便在身体恢复之前，他也不是一直住在的场宅啊！  
夏目的耳根子都红了，但是进一步要解释他其实并没有，而是一直住在神社又不知道该怎么说，好在塔子知道他脸皮薄，也没有责怪他的意思，没有进一步多说什么。  
“我只是问你，到底是怎么想的？”  
“怎么想的？”  
“我问你到底喜不喜欢现在的乾元，”塔子看着他一脸迷茫的脸，叹了一口气，“当时是形势所逼，所以既然你同意了我也没有多问，但是我思来想去还是觉得不妥。”  
“既然只要标记就可以，那为什么不找一个你喜欢的乾元呢，夏目？”塔子顺着夏目茶色的头发轻抚，“你也从不说和的场静司有关的事情，我很担心，你并不喜欢自己的乾元。”  
塔子的忧虑不无道理，夏目瞒的事太多，关于的场静司的事，一旦提到必然要提及那些他并不想让塔子和滋知道的事，所以他也尽量不提这些，只是说自己在学校的事。  
而塔子关切和忧虑的眼神中，他忽然意识到，自己好像瞒的太多，反而让他们担心了起来。  
“没有的事，静司很好，只是我们确实有点问题。”夏目笑着安慰她没事，虽然不能完全托出，但是还是照实说了一些东西，“之前不在这里是因为之前住在了打工的地方。”  
“打工？”塔子有些担心，“是钱不够用吗？”  
“不是啦，”夏目握着她的手安抚她，“怎么说呢，只是有些想去做的事罢了，现在已经全部结束了，所以就搬回来了。”  
“你看，我也说了后续会放假，之后不会再劳累自己了吗？”看着塔子还是有些忧虑的脸，夏目笑着安慰了她几句，保证自己之后会好好照顾自己，塔子才勉强放下心。  
但是入睡之前，他又想起塔子关于的场静司的问题。  
他们的关系本来就不算是正常的产物，一直以来他甚至都不愿去正视这个问题，如今他全面了解了的场静司的打算，也理解了他当时的想法，的场静司也作出了保证和补偿，他才从这场噩梦逐渐醒来。  
他竟然开始有些习惯这样的感觉了。  
能够进入水木教授的小组，是因为有老师的帮忙。即便在学校里极力隐瞒，但他威胁贺茂夏彦的底气仍然是稻荷神社和的场家。多轨的手札，也是的场家买下了多轨宅宫城才能整理出来。  
而且真要细算起来，他的命也是的场静司救下的，即便是以这种方式。  
明明自己才是被威胁给的场家干活的，怎么到头来反而看起来像是自己受了的场家的恩惠呢？夏目有些气鼓鼓的，但的场家从未以这些为借口索求他除了百目妖以外的帮助，他也实在找不出指摘的点。  
反正，万事总是在的场静司的控制之中的。  
夏目有些赌气地想道。利用时不择手段，万事结束以后又反过来给了甜头，弄得他恨也不是，怨也不是，到最后只有他一个人在烦恼这些有的没的问题。  
但另一个声音又在他耳边说，无论如何，一切都终于结束了，不是吗？  
  
七月中旬，小组的最后一次外出勘察终于开始了，但与往常不同的是，这一次牵头的人，是贺茂夏彦，地点也不在京都，硬要说的话，可能离八原还近一些。贺茂夏彦也一改往常有些阴郁的模样，心情看起来很不错。  
“就是这座神社了吗，贺茂君？”  
“是的，教授。”当一行人到达时，贺茂夏彦已经等在了门口，见教授已经到了便上前迎接，“我正好在此地有任务，要离开京都一段时间，原本想向您请假的。家父听说后便建议我直接邀请教授您和小组一起来，这座神社身处山间，适合勘察，这段时间有人驻守，相比较自己前往山野间还是要安全得多。”  
夏目下车后颠了颠自己的包，也心不在焉地听了几句贺茂夏彦的话，几个出身神官家庭的孩子倒没什么在意，倒是几个明显是除妖师出身的学生窃窃私语，皱起了眉。  
不过他所关心地倒不是这儿，而是神社另一侧建筑群的结界波动。  
看来宫城他们已经到达了。  
这座神社出的事情确实也不是什么大事，要不然贺茂家主放手自己的儿子去做，说来也简单，这座神社自怨气上涨，逐渐失去了自己的神明，怨气平抑后才有了新的神明，但这新的神明忽然不见。神社怕会引起神谴，所以才会上报给了京都。  
而贺茂夏彦的任务，就是捉回神明并协助宫城完成净化且重建神社结界。  
虽说这任务安排确实也挑不出毛病，但他总有些隐隐的担心，他的目光转向在前面带路的贺茂夏彦，心中有些疑虑：贺茂家主如此放手，还建议他把小组的人邀请过来，是这么放心自己儿子独当一面了吗？他当初可是为了磨性子直接把自己儿子扔到了学校不闻不问啊。  
  
但接下来的几天有些打消了他的疑虑，除了贺茂夏彦不再在小组里活动以外，一切活动都照常进行着，夏目才逐渐放下心来。  
但让他想不到的是，他又做梦了。  
眼前是一个巫女模样的女孩，看到自己先是一惊，左右看了看，“你怎么在这里？神明大人不在，这神社里由除妖师驻守，你让他们看到该如何是好？”  
下一个画面里，明显是在神社外的某片竹林里，那女孩有些踌躇地走进了竹林，探寻着左右张望，然后才看到了他，有些惊喜地喊道：“你在这儿？我找了你好久。”  
女孩指了指他怀中的东西，“这是给我的吗？”  
梦中的“我”递出手，夏目这才看到自己的手上是一支竹簪，样子不算精巧，但边边角角都笨拙地磨平磨光，看得出是用心做的。  
“谢谢你！”那女孩开心地接过竹簪，又看了看对方的手，皱起了眉，才从口袋里拿出了伤药，小心地涂在他手上的伤口上抹匀，“以后还是尽量小心点吧，神社里只会管得越来越紧，你的原身在这里，即便远离也走不了太远，进一次神社就得休息好几日。”  
“但是那样就见不到你了。”他听见自己的声音有些低沉。  
“我也待不了太久了，青君。”女孩无奈地说，“我是神社的巫女，总要守着它的，总不能在这个时候逃跑。”  
“好了，”收拾好伤药，女孩拍了拍腿上的土，“谢谢你的礼物，我先回去了，我把药留在这里，你记得涂就好。”  
夏目清晰地感觉到主梦之人的沮丧，“神社到底有什么好的，为什么非得守着它呢。”  
“如果不是神社收留了我，我可能在小时候就得饿死了。”那看着他沮丧的样子笑了，拍了拍他的头，“神明大人终有一天会归来的，等到那一天，我就不用守着它了吧。”  
这是夏目对于这个梦的最后印象。  
这是……周围哪个妖怪的梦？夏目有些头疼，不是说是神明出逃吗？怎样又有个妖怪？他满腹困惑，却也找不到答案，忧虑又一次冲上了心头，只能将还在京都的斑用咒唤了过来商量。  
“那说不定就是这座神社新神明的梦吧。”斑舔了舔爪子，给出了他的看法，看着夏目有些疑惑的眼神，才继续解释了下去，“虽然不多见，但是妖怪修炼成当地神明的例子也不是没有，你也说了，照理有除妖师驻守，不该有妖怪的记忆入梦，那这么看下来，只能是你梦里那只妖怪成神之后未能抹去前身的全部记忆便出逃，将一些记忆碎片留在了神社中。”  
“抹去……记忆？”夏目有些吃惊。  
“神明本无悲喜，但妖怪总有自己的过往，执念太过终会铸成大错，所以成神虽然力量强大，但代价也十分高昂，尤其是对于想要成神的妖怪来说。”斑眯起一只眼说道，“但若是能熬过这一关，他便会摒弃过往，成为真正的无私的神明。”  
“但这样的例子毕竟是少数，你梦里那只妖怪不知道也正常，他成为神明之后发现记忆被渐渐撕裂，而错估了人类的时间导致他并不知道巫女其实已经去世，从而悲伤怨恨出逃，才导致了这一切吧。”  
人类与妖怪之间的缘与怨，终究铸成了这一切的因果。夏目叹了一口气，坐在縁侧看向中庭的树。他想起不月为了复活丰月，而义无反顾选择放弃神明的身份，想起太多由于时间不同从而分离的悲伤。  
可他能够为那只妖怪做些什么呢？他有些怀疑。成为神明已成既定事实，回到神社可能还能继续活下去，遭遇神谴无疑最后会反噬自身，那巫女也早已去世，在这世上找不见踪影。  
最后只是徒增伤感罢了。  
  
即便再伤感，也不是他能插手的事，小组活动还在继续。直到一天饭后，大家趁水木教授和贺茂夏彦都不在时，谈论起了贺茂家接的这件任务，有人才表示自己虽然早有猜测，但才确定贺茂夏彦是贺茂家那个少主，有些除妖师家的人虽然不满，但碍于组里也有神道的人，也没有过于表现出来。  
“这个任务原本明明是阴阳师和神道的领域，也不知道怎么回事让贺茂家插了一脚。”  
“其实也不算插了一脚，”那个背部有伤痕的女孩反驳道，“贺茂家原本就是神道亲许，这次的神明的事件你们多少也都知道一点儿吧，那位出逃的神明对除妖师和神道都厌恶得狠，阴阳师现在还是依附于神道，也讨不了好，与其报以和平解决的愿望，倒不如早做准备”  
谈话间，夏目也多多少少了解到了一些新的信息，和他的梦也多少对得上，而众人忽然的噤声吓了他一跳，顺着众人的眼神望去，才看见贺茂夏彦匆匆从对面缘廊上走过，神情不妙。  
“这是谁又招惹他了吗？”有人小声问道。  
但夏目没有听到这句话，只是直直看着他背后的那道影子，暗自吃惊。  
那是……的场家的纸式神？  



	11. 十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 果然还是不能在边缘试探23333333
> 
> 还是放整篇，车尾气在最后

十一  
果然是这样。  
“所以，我又是要干活了吗？”夏目有些无奈地看向坐在对面好整以暇的的场静司，莫名心累，“这次又是什么事？”  
“宫城应该给了你足够多的信息，而我猜测你已经了解这个神社大概的事件了吧。”的场静司撑着头，笑得有些狡猾。  
“那又怎样，”夏目有些警惕地看着他，“把那个神明绑回来这种事，我可不擅长。”  
“那如果我说那个神明现在已经自噬，我需要你去协助呢？”夏目动作一滞，的场静司见他有些动摇，又递出了一样东西。  
“这是……”夏目有些惊讶地从东西上抬起眼看向他。  
的场静司摆在他面前的，分明是他在梦里见过的，那只竹簪。  
“看来你已经知道这是什么了。”的场静司挑眉，有些惊讶，却又了然夏目贵志总有自己的方法探知到这些东西，便也不多问，“的场家不便出面，这件事原本应该是宫城出手，但是她毕竟和神道与除妖师都沾亲带故，那神明难免无法信任她。”  
“因此我想来想去，也只有你能胜任了。”  
可是贺茂夏彦也在那队伍里，夏目可不想和他直接对上。夏目烦恼地敲了敲自己的太阳穴，下意识地怀疑对面的人，“这不会又是你算好的吧。”  
“一开始只是贺茂家主拜托我，在这件事上照拂一下他的儿子。”的场静司听到夏目孩子气的指责，无奈地举起手表示无辜，“我确实没想到会演变成这样。”  
“但是贺茂家主忽然就说要把小组也接过来，这难道不是你的手笔？”夏目怀疑地问道。  
“好吧，这确实是我干的。”见夏目刨根问底，的场静司表示投降，“但是我没想到贺茂家主那个儿子固执到这种地步。”  
“……他怎么了？”  
“我和他说了，让宫城主持一切，到时只要你说服了神明，一切都会迎刃而解。”的场静司摊了摊手，“但他不听我的。”  
他要是听你的就有鬼了。夏目感觉到头疼，“您绕这么大一个圈子就为了算一个贺茂少主，折他的面子，很有趣吗？”  
“自然是有趣的，”的场静司唇角勾起，身体前倾靠近了夏目，“你是真的没意识到吗，夏目贵志？”  
“这个乾元，可是一直在觊觎你啊。”  
太……太近了，夏目有些不知所措，又因为的场静司的话而莫名其妙。好在的场静司没有太过为难他，恢复了坐姿，继续说道，“这几个月，他有事没事就会跟着你，连宫城都有所察觉了。”  
“可是那不是他一直在怀疑我是那方势力吗？”夏目脸有些红，但还是反驳了他的话。  
“他可能自己也是这么想，但是我很确定，那可不是怀疑。”  
“那又是为什么？”夏目理直气壮地反问道。  
“今天我通知他这个安排的时候，他下意识释放了信息素反抗我，我也只好释放了我的信息素回敬了他。”的场静司没有直接回答他的话，只是先说起了和贺茂夏彦对峙的事情，“他的脸色立刻就变了，匆匆丢下了一句‘我不同意’就跑回去了。连我自己都没有反应过来。”  
“在今天之前，我从未直接见到过他。”的场静司红色的眸子冰冷，“你来分析分析，他为什么会变了脸色。”  
他怎么会知道？夏目莫名其妙，贺茂夏彦难不成还能从他这儿知道的场静司信息素长什么样？……等等，从他这里。  
他下意识抚上了自己的腺体。  
“可是我明明……”  
“有贴屏蔽贴的习惯是吗？”的场静司补完了夏目的话，但看着夏目难看的脸色，他没有再多说下去。  
待夏目恼了一会儿，的场静司才又一次开口。  
“虽然我之前早有猜测，但是说实话，夏目，”他认真地看着夏目的双眼，红眸的颜色深不见底，“今天被证实了以后，我才意识到，我无法控制地嫉妒。”  
诶？夏目的脸一下涨得通红，的场静司真的知道他自己在说什么吗？大脑有些宕机的夏目完全不知道该说些什么。  
“我当时不见你，确实有一部分是因为我有点生气，但更多地，其实是因为我不甘心。”好在的场静司也没指望他说什么，“我不甘心就这么被你救了。也不甘心今后感恩戴德地把你尊为的场家的恩人。”  
“而当我看到贺茂夏彦的那一刻，我终于意识到，最不甘心的，就是抓不住你。”  
“你是真的意识不到，我是在追求你吗？”  
  
怎么，会是这样？  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——  
夏目把自己裹在被窝里滚来滚去睡不着觉，脑子还是的场静司说的话，近乎无奈的语气仿佛他真的是个礼貌的追求者，但夏目最清楚不过他骨子还是那个狡猾的欺诈犯。可偏偏当他明白这个欺诈犯确实在说真话的时候，最为之困扰的竟然还是他这个被牵着鼻子走的人。  
明明之前还一副冷酷而不择手段的样子，转头又是帮忙，又是送手札，万事安排得妥帖，编织出一副温柔的假象，只等着他习惯之后陷入陷阱之中。  
而当的场静司的红眸真的认真地盯着自己，说他真的在嫉妒的时候，他真的有过一瞬想要投降的错觉。  
真的是……太犯规了。  
  
由于贺茂夏彦仍旧不同意的场静司的安排，的场静司也只能表面上勉强答应，私下让宫城把夏目安在自己的队伍里，有什么不对的情况就出手。  
“看起来那位少主是直接没有把宫城那小姑娘的话听进去啊。”斑有模有样地在自己脑袋上贴了一张鬼画符，冒充自己是阴阳师的式神，“他这是带着自己的人甩开了宫城的人啊。”  
“他也不是傻子啊，老师，的场先生这么轻易就答应了他，不管是谁都要留一个心眼的吧。”夏目见已经脱离了大部队，揭掉斑头上的符，“好了，现在已经没有人了，还是先赶上他们吧。”  
  
“我不要……我不要回去！”是挣扎的声音，斑载着夏目落在附近，小心翼翼地避开贺茂的人手的探查，靠近了声源。  
眼前法阵中挣扎着的妖怪是个孩子模样，青色的头发缠绕着树叶，显然是经历了一番追逐。宫城谨慎地指挥纸垂封锁了周围，温声安慰着哭泣的神明。  
“大人，我知道您想念着她，但是您已经是这座神社的主人了。”宫城慢慢靠近，示意贺茂不要轻举妄动，“这是她守护的神社不是吗？你真的忍心看着这里的人们遭受神谴吗？”  
“我只是想见她，”幼年的神明落下泪来，“我不想忘记她。”  
“但是您这样在神社外流浪，巫女小姐会难过的。”宫城还是蹲下身劝说道，“她是那么担心你，不要让她担心好吗？”  
法阵中的青君略微有些犹豫，但还是警惕地看着眼前的人，眼前的人和他想见的那人装束不同，眼中的光芒却是相似的。  
可是他还是害怕。  
害怕除妖师，害怕被抓，害怕疼，更害怕再也见不到他。  
而一旁的贺茂皱了皱眉，显然等得已经不耐烦了，挥了挥手，新的法阵已经叠在了神明上方，宫城不赞同地看向他，一边又不得不稳住神明的心神。  
就是这一刻——  
巨大的法阵在贺茂的指挥下下沉至青君的身周，生生囚住了他。  
“贺茂少主，我说过，直接囚住神明是很容易伤了他的。”  
“那是因为你太慢了。”贺茂冷冷道，准备上前回收法阵。  
“你——”还没等宫城话说完，法阵中的突变打断了所有人的思绪，巨大的黑影从阵眼蔓延、膨胀开来，突破了限制。贺茂见法阵被突破，也脸色不好地后退了几步。  
“怎么回——”  
是自噬，虽然刚开始还有所怀疑，但目前来看，的场静司的信息果真是对的。  
这就麻烦了。夏目从藏身的树上跳了下来，斑随着他一起降落在宫城身前，挡住了一阵冲击。  
“夏目！”贺茂惊讶地喊道，而他身后的人看着斑的巨大身躯有些吃惊地叫出声来。  
“宫城，别愣着。”但夏目现在没空理他，转头向宫城喊道。  
“是。”宫城反应过来，众人也重新就位，将青君重新困在了阵中。  
夏目示意宫城靠后，一步一步走向了青君，身后贺茂想阻止他，却被宫城严厉的眼神拦下，他也自知理亏，只能默默咽下了这口气。  
“青君，你是叫这个名字吧。”  
“你怎么知道这个名字的？”神明缓缓抬头，有些惊讶，又有些疲倦。  
“我是夏目贵志，我会知道，是因为你的记忆碎片流到了我的梦里。”夏目蹲下身，和他平视，“其实我原本并不想掺和到这桩事里。”  
神明直直地看着他，毫无悲喜。  
“但是我看到了你的记忆，所以我还是想着想为你做些什么，”夏目伸出手，递到他面前的，是那支竹簪，“你叫青君，生长在竹林，所以我想你该是只竹妖，这支竹簪是你亲手用自己的原身所做，赠与了这神社的巫女，希望她幸福安康，福寿绵长。”  
神明接过他手中的竹簪，有一丝颤抖。  
“前几日，有人把它交给了我，我认出了这支竹簪。”夏目看着青君接过竹簪，表情柔和。“我不知道能为你做些什么。但既然拜托不了忘记的命运，那么便用这支竹簪记着吧。”  
“当然，”夏目认真地看着他，“如果你害怕以后成为神明之后忘了这一切，那我可以帮你记着。”  
“我有很多妖怪的朋友，如果人类的时间不够长久，那么也能让他们帮你记着。”  
“我想，如果这样的话，就会好受一点了吧。”  
青君的嘴唇颤抖，将竹簪拥进了怀中，终于放肆地大哭出声。  
“神明大人终有一天会归来的，等到那一天，我就不用守着它了吧。”  
神明，终于真的归来了。  
  
“这次还是多谢夏目大人了。”宫城鞠躬道谢道，“我们还是需要多加磨炼呢。”  
“没有的事，”夏目摇了摇手，“一开始我还以为是要我一个人去捉青君，吓了一跳，后来见了簪子才知道是怎么回事。若是没有宫城你的协助，光凭我这种半吊子的水平才是更危险的吧。”  
招呼完了宫城，夏目转身准备回房间，却见贺茂杵在了他身后。  
“你是的场家的人。”贺茂肯定地说道。  
“是，所以呢。”事到如今，即便他真去辩解他其实并不算的场家的人也毫无意义，夏目只能有些敷衍地承认了这件事，“贺茂少主还要就小狐狸的事和我算账吗？”  
“你并不适合除妖师，为什么要加入的场家？”贺茂还是不依不饶。  
不是你刚刚说我是的场家的人吗？夏目有些莫名其妙，叹了口气。  
“是你先说我是的场家的人的，贺茂少主。”夏目说道，“至于为什么我会和宫城要一起活动，你也看到了，我也是拥有阴阳师能力的一员，尽管只是个半吊子，但是之前百目妖没有死之前，我也算能拿得出手的角色。现在我并不想做阴阳师，但是宫城一旦有需要，我自然会帮忙。”  
“这有什么不对吗？”  
在这种时候倒是伶牙俐齿了起来，贺茂恨得有些牙痒，却还是不甘心。夏目转身就要从他身边走过，却被他一手拉住，而接下来他吐出的几个字让夏目敲响了警钟。  
“你身上明明——”  
“贺茂少主，”就在这时，一个熟悉的慢悠悠的声音冒了出来，打断了贺茂的话，“你差点搞砸了这次的任务，还在这儿拉着我的坤泽不放，是不是太过分了一些。”  
是的场静司。  
夏目松了口气，又有另一根筋吊了起来，虽然知道不可能，但是夏目总感觉他们俩要是打起来会不会不太好。要是被的场静司知道他在此刻的想法，估计能挑着眉调笑他竟然有如此丰富的想象力。  
“这次的任务若不是少主你的轻率，我留的这一手后手也不至于要启用。”的场静司不动声色地把夏目拉到了自己的身后，冷笑地看着眼前的贺茂夏彦，“在斩杀百目妖之前，大大小小的净化式都是由贵志主持，其中就包括你们家如今的那两家神社，贺茂家还不至于连自己的恩人都不认吧。”  
“这难道不是你逼他做的吗？”贺茂这会儿倒是冷静了下来，“他明明是个连妖怪都下不去手的人，怎么可能会自愿进的场家。”  
“这就不是你该管的事了，贺茂少主。”  
的场静司牵着夏目的手准备把他送回房间，贺茂还是不死心地回头道：“用标记困住坤泽，你觉得无耻吗，的场静司？”  
的场静司顿了一下脚步，但并没有停下脚步。  
这确实倒不算是假话，无论如何弥补，他和夏目的关系终究是他一开始强迫的结果。即便是为了延续夏目的生命，即便是为了阴阳师的留存，尽管夏目并没有怪他，他还是无法过自己这一关。  
他比任何人都希望能够把自由还给夏目，让他不再受到内心的谴责，同时也比任何人都不愿放手，无法制止心中的欲念。  
“你该问的是我，贺茂夏彦。”但另一个声音替他回复了这个问题，“我不知道是什么给了你我是个令人摆布的玩偶的错觉。”  
的场静司有些惊讶地看着转过身，好整以暇看着贺茂夏彦的夏目，有些担心他作为坤泽面对乾元天生的劣势，但最终还是制止了自己的动作。  
他总是抓不住夏目贵志的，他深谙这一点，看着夏目纯净坚毅的眼眸，他眼中有些无奈。  
“即便我是的场家主的坤泽，但是我现在不是，将来也不是谁的附庸。”夏目一步一步走到贺茂面前，直视着他，“请停止你随便的揣测。”  
“我未曾被强迫，会出现在这里解决你的烂摊子也是自愿，这一点我应该表达得很清楚了，还轮不到你来指手画脚。”少年琥珀色的眸子直盯着贺茂夏彦，有些不高兴，又有些无奈，“如果你觉得我受到了不公平的待遇，应该直接来问我不是吗？”  
“我说什么，你都觉得我在说谎，觉得我在掩饰什么。”夏目有些头疼，“可我真的没有啊，贺茂。”  
贺茂捏了捏拳，看了一眼的场静司，又把眼光放回夏目身上，“那你要退出小组，也不是因为的场家吗？”  
“？”夏目有些莫名其妙地看着他，“我为什么要因为的场家退出小组？”  
夏目算是明白了他的逻辑，估摸着是教授透露了几句他要退出的消息，贺茂不知从哪儿知道了这个消息，以为是自己的家族要他退出，之后又得知标记的事，又自己瞎猜了原因。  
“你不过是被的场的表面欺骗了，他们诱骗、欺诈、威逼、利诱，才有了今天的盛大，但骨子里还是黑暗的，夏目贵志。”贺茂夏彦不甘心地说道，“你不是他们的对手。”  
“我自然知道。”  
的场静司能有多不择手段，他是最清楚的那个，但不管是的场、多轨还是百目妖的那些纠缠，终究不是外人能够知道和理解的东西，他花了这么多时间才等到彻底有了个结果，如果仅仅因为无法反抗就逃避，那今天的他也就不会在这里了。  
“但是我仍然反抗了，”夏目说道，“正如你所见，我确实是的场家的坤泽，但是的场的家主仍然还在追求我，而非直接将我据为己有。”  
的场静司抬眸，有些惊喜于夏目的话，但又碍于贺茂夏彦，只是按捺住自己的心情。  
“如果我并不愿意，今天的场面也可以是‘贺茂少主因为自己的失误导致了神明自噬而死’。”  
“好了，贺茂夏彦。”一天经历了太多事情，夏目还是有些乏力，“如果你真的是想追求我，劳烦您正常一点，让我回去休息吧。”  
“我不是……”贺茂的脸都红了。  
“那便最好。”夏目转身，便转身走回了的场身边，对他说道，“走吧。”  
“好。”的场静司笑了，瞥了他身后仍然不甘心地贺茂夏彦，挑了挑眉便也转身离去了、  
  
  
回到房间，的场静司还来不及询问夏目那段话的意思，便看到夏目不适地抚上自己的腺体，皱起了眉。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“我不知道，可能是假性发情了。”他身体虽然恢复了，但离很好还有一段距离，今天难得地使用了力量，再加上和一个乾元对峙，一天下来，确实有些受不了。  
头有些晕，夏目想到。  
的场静司扶着他的肩，一手支着夏目，一手撕开了屏蔽贴，柑橘的香气一瞬间充盈在了鼻尖。  
这可不太妙，的场静司感叹道，一天到晚怎么都是麻烦，但还是释放出了松木香将坤泽的香气压了下去，抚上夏目有些发烫的腺体，思索了一下还是直接咬了上去。  
乾元的牙齿咬破了夏目的腺体，渗出了血珠，痛感让夏目在昏沉之中低吟了一声，的场静司轻笑了一声，仍然毫不留情地叼着他的腺体注入信息素。  
“抱歉。”夏目这才渐渐恢复了理智，有些抱歉地看向的场。  
“若是觉得抱歉，那便顾好自己吧，夏目贵志。”的场静司擦拭自己唇边的血，“若是还有下次，我可不能保证你还能走得出这道房门。”  
“……”不得不承认这真是最有力的威胁，夏目有些懊恼地脸红。  
的场静司倒是逗他逗得很开心，虽然夏目还是要跟小组回学校，他也不能真的怎么样，但是嘴上的便宜不占白不占，“若你真的想要补偿，下个热潮就别用抑制剂了如何？”  
“……”夏目瞪了他一眼，默默转过了身。  
但有什么，正在悄悄变化着。  
  
“教授，夏目好像还没有来。”第二天便是临行的随后一天，小组的人都到齐，有的学生才发生夏目没有到。  
“哦这件事忘说了，”水木教授这才想起来夏目来向自己请假的事情，“他身体不太舒服，再在这儿停留两天。”  
“停两天？”贺茂夏彦有些惊讶，小组住宿都是他安排地，他怎么没听说这件事？  
水木教授只是含含糊糊打了个马虎眼，到了车上才低声说道，“我知道你真的奇怪，但是夏目君他是个坤泽，你就算问，也该私下问我。  
坤泽又怎么了？贺茂有些奇怪。  
水木教授看着他摇了摇头，但还是照实说了，“他昨天不知道怎么回事被诱发假性发情，今早起来还是不舒服，怕是热潮提前，今早他喷了阻隔剂脸色非常不好地找我请假，好在他的乾元已经到达，就提前把他接走了。”  
假性发情？热潮？  
贺茂夏彦这才意识到自己昨天到底办了一件什么蠢事，有些不甘心地无声地锤了一下玻璃。  
  
“还难过吗？”的场静司的手覆上夏目的额头，冰凉的触感让他舒服地蹭了蹭。  
“好多了。”他闷闷地说。  
“我不过说句玩笑话，你倒是实现得挺快。”的场静司有些哭笑不得，第二天他开门怀里就摔进一个红着脸的坤泽，真不知道是惊喜还是惊吓。  
夏目软绵绵地瞪他一眼，转过身去不再理他，却不料直接被的场静司捞着腰滚回怀里，强大的乾元气息笼罩着他，让他不自觉地贴近。  
他就不该去找他的。夏目有些懊悔地想道，双手却还是习惯性地搂上了的场静司的脖子。一早发现自己发情，脑子昏沉地发痛，晕头转向之下，最终还是向的场静司求了援。  
“那可是你自己请求的，夏目贵志。”的场静司红色的眉眼直看向他眼底，“一开始是无法抑制，但是后来我可是问过你，要不要打抑制剂的。”  
而水木教授永远不会知道，夏目在喷着阻隔剂去找他时，腺体早已被咬破了好几次，生殖腔里还灌着的场静司的精液。  
反正都是他有理，夏目撇了撇嘴，的场静司好笑地看着他，直接咬上了他的下唇。  
而他的眼眸里，是深不可见的血红，是诱惑，也是陷阱。  
但终究，都是他心甘情愿罢了。夏目有些自暴自弃地想，也顺势拉低了他的头。  
无妨，他们还有很多时间慢慢磨。  
  
  



	12. 春殿（一）

“那又如何？为了让我的女儿能够爬到更高的地位，这点付出又算什么？”衣裳狼狈的妇人已然全无优雅的仪态，朝夏目大喊道，“你们这些天资本就卓越之人又怎么懂得，我们这些小人物为了争得一席之地而付出的代价？”  
“母亲……母亲你别说了……”夏目虚扶着的少女努力支起自己的身子，担心地看向眼前的妇人，但眼前的妇人显然已经失去了正常心智，妖力与怨气缠绕在她身周，妖风凌冽，仿若要将一切都撕碎吞噬入阴影中。  
不对。夏目皱起了眉。  
“妖力本就是天赋，即便我今天死在这里，下野小姐也不可能增强妖力。”夏目冷静地收紧了拉着女孩的手，示意阴影中的斑不要妄动，说道，“而你现在已经失去了伤我的时机，仍然要执迷不悟吗？”  
“……呵……哈哈……”妇人仿佛听到了什么好笑的事情，冷笑了几声，“你又怎么知道我不能呢？”  
更强的妖力顺势而出，一击冲向夏目，夏目来不及思考，将女孩护在身下，一阵轰响过后，恢复兽身的斑已然屹立在他们身前挡下了攻击。  
这已经不是人类的力量了。  
“啧……”而烟雾散去之后，对面的妇人恼怒地啧了一声，挥手继续对着阴影说道，“你到底要不要自由？”  
而那阴影仿若有生命一般，在她的威胁下慢慢凝聚，汇聚，还没等夏目缓口气，就冲了过来。  
果然。夏目的琥珀眸闪过一丝光亮。  
“怎么回事……”  
夏目将被妇人施下的封锁妖力的符咒一步一步冲破，纯粹的妖力汇入宅地，垂在屋檐下的结绳摇动，位于妖力中心的夏目岿然不动。  
“我不知道你是从哪儿知道可以将别人的妖力为己所用的，”夏目走到斑的身旁，伸出手，“就我所知，无论何种契约，何种能力，从来都只有等价交换。”  
“什么……”妇人有些愣住，仿佛听不懂他在说什么，而比人的反应更快的，是她背后的阴影一瞬间脱出了她的身体，想要逃窜出这个地方。  
而夏目伸手汇出的妖力准确地扼住了他的死路，斑紧跟而上将这不知名生物咬住，额间的红色纹样闪耀出金色的光芒，强大的妖力迫使阴影恢复原身。  
“……救……救命……”恢复原身的妖怪眼见无法逃脱，连忙求饶，“我真的不是故意的，大人，我只是想要自由，那个女人说只要能帮她让她的女儿得到力量，就放我自由……我真的不是故意要伤害您的大人！”  
“……你胡说！”下野妇人看着那妖怪的样子咬牙切齿，但还是被斑吓得住了嘴。  
“但是，据我所知，没有任何一种术法能够做到把一个人的妖力给另一个人，无论如何都会付出代价。”夏目没有为止所动，戳破了那妖怪的借口，“你到底想要什么？”  
宫城到的时候，就只见已然坍塌的房屋和站在门口等待的夏目和斑。  
“夏目大人。”  
“啊，宫城你来了。”夏目转向她一笑，有些勉强，“事情我都在电话里说了，还有什么问题吗？”  
“没有了，倒是看你的脸色真的不太好，”宫城有些担心地看着他，“真的没关系吗？”  
“没关系的，”夏目看着宫城身后的人进了屋，叹了口气，“我恐怕，还是不太习惯。”  
没有问夏目不太习惯的是什么，宫城心知肚明地没有再问，这件事若只是想要妖力便罢了，还牵扯到百目妖，最终的目标还是自己，她一个旁人都有些叹气，怎么又要夏目来面对这些乱七八糟的事。  
“下野家的式神拥有交换的能力，但一直不愿受下野家驱使。三百年前，该式神受到百目妖的蛊惑，百目妖说他只要帮自己弄到一双眼睛，百目妖就帮他脱离下野家。但下野家一直都对式神有所提防，一直没有成功。直到下野家凋零，最后一位女性成为贺茂家主的情妇，一直苦于怎样让自己天资不够的女儿能有一个更好的前途，这式神才有了可趁之机，说自己有办法。”  
“所以他们就把目标定在了贵志身上？”的场静司有些凝重地翻着宫城递上来的资料，有些不解，“但是交换必须是等价的不是吗？”  
“是，所以其实那个式神并没有对下野女士说真话，他明白即便他真的能够完成这种任务，下野女士也很可能不会放他自由，所以做了两手准备。”  
“两手准备？”的场静司有些好奇。  
“他原本是想隐瞒交换的代价，勉强完成交换，但由于是非等价，所以下野小姐必然会失去一些其他东西。如果下野女士不放他自由，他就托出真相，届时如果要换回失去的东西——”  
“他就可以正大光明要一双眼睛。”的场静司补完了她的话，摇了摇头，“那贵志怎么说？”  
“夏目大人他……”说到夏目，宫城突然就吞吞吐吐了起来。  
“到底怎么了？”的场静司抬头，看着宫城一脸一眼难尽的表情，忽然有种不好的预感。  
宫城下定决心，闭上眼才最终说了出来，“夏目大人说，‘既然是静司自己惹的事，那就让他自己处理吧’”  
“还在生气？”夏目感觉到脚步声，翻了个身，还是没有说话。  
夏目听到头顶一声叹息，没有动，的场静司叹了口气，也没有客气，径直坐下把夏目从被子里挖了出来，认真地道歉道：“我承认，在我第一次在你身边见到她时，我就有些不太看得惯这个女孩子，她并不单纯。”  
“我知道。”夏目终于开了口，“我之前就有意识到了。”  
“我知道你不在乎，在你看来，这个女孩子不过是个普通同学，即便确实另有目的，也没有必要刻意针对。”看来并不是真的生气，的场静司松了口气，将仍然不太高兴的少年捞进了怀里，“但我无法不介意。”  
真是搬起石头砸了自己的脚，他想到，心头叹了口气。  
夏目知道的场静司说的也是实话，他也只是有些别扭，并没有阻止的场静司的动作，而是顺着他的动作环上了男人的肩，下巴搁在肩上生闷气。  
的场静司一边顺着夏目的脊骨有些讨好地抚摸，一边继续解释道，“我原本的确是打算避开这对母女的，毕竟我以你的乾元的身份出现在那个女孩面前过，若是在集会或者宴会上以家主身份碰见了必然会违背你的意愿。”  
“但我真的没想到她母亲的目标就是让自己的女儿搭上的场家主。”说到这里的场静司就有些后悔，“贺茂家主提出这件事时我真的很生气。”  
“所以你就直接那样和她说了？”夏目抬起头看着他。  
“我确实不该失了分寸，”的场静司坦然承认道，“但我确实不想和我本就非常介意的人周旋下去，所以正好遇到遛出宴会厅的贺茂小姐的时候，我以的场家下属的身份直接告知她‘没有实力的话，就不要动这种旁门左道的脑筋了’这种话”  
“但我真的不知道她母亲是个不折不扣的疯子，以为我这句话是的场家给出的线索。”的场也直视着他，停下了手中的动作，“抱歉，我没有让七濑进一步追查下去，如果我知道那女人手中的式神拥有这种能力，我绝对不会让她伤到你的。”  
夏目直视着他的眼睛，最终还是叹了口气，也覆上的场的手，“罢了，这件事我也没有料到。”  
“我只是不能明白，”夏目翻过身，面对面看着的场静司，“如果真的介意的话，那告诉我不就好了吗？至于要如此吗？”  
“那你要我怎么做呢，贵志？”的场静司也直视着他，“和一个我明知自己非常介意的人周旋下去？”  
“作为的场家主，我确实不在乎一些目的不纯的应酬，但即便我拒绝了一些我个人不愿意应付的部分，也没有什么问题吧。”的场静司低下头，把额头搁到了夏目有些单薄的肩头。  
“我不是这个意思……”夏目有些不知该如何解释，他永远无法善于应对这样的的场静司，他小声地嘟囔着，最后有些自暴自弃，“你怎么知道我不愿意告诉她‘我就是的场静司的坤泽’呢？”  
的场静司勾起了唇。  
一瞬之间，夏目感到天翻地转，一只手支撑着他的脖颈，身体陷入了柔软的被褥，视线上方就是刚刚还在装可怜的的场家主，的场静司得逞地低下头，在夏目耳边轻笑，“所以，还在生气吗？”  
他真是永远都学不会教训，夏目撇了撇嘴，但还是顺势勾住了的场静司的脖子，也学着他在的场静司耳边吹气。  
“当然，毕竟自己乾元被别人看上了，总不是什么让人开心的事吧。”  



	13. 春殿（二）

二  
文中提到的空蝉，既是佛家中的一个用语，也是《源氏物语》中的一个女子名。空蝉在《源氏物语》中是源氏成年后萍水相逢的第一个女子，也是唯一一个终生拒不接受源氏之爱的女子。正如空蝉的名字。淡薄脆弱，若隐若现的一袭蝉蜕。  
的场静司，果然是个混蛋。  
“呜……”原本本意只是想温存一场，结果还是被的场静司的信息素勾得发情期提前，在浴室清理的中途突然迎来了热潮。夏目有些羞恼地在心里埋怨，咬着唇也无法抑制喉咙里溢出的呻吟，温热的水从花洒中冲下，流过被情潮染红的身体，却也无法浇灭情欲。  
被压在浴缸壁上的夏目无法躲闪，强大的乾元气息笼罩在身侧，让他止不住地腿软。已经温存一场后的身体敏感地不行，的场静司拉起他的一条腿，便毫无阻力地进入，原本留在腔内的精液也随着抽插的动作溢出。  
太……太过了……  
无法忽视的快感随着身后人的动作一浪接着一浪，内里又一次被乾元肏开，滑腻的黏液顺着大腿根流下，夏目只能颤抖着咽下口中的呻吟。  
“不行，静司……太过了……”夏目下意识地求饶，却被乾元坏心地狠狠一顶，抽噎着说不出话来，只能抓紧了攀附在的场静司肩上的手，“我真的受不住了……”  
“贵志这就受不住了吗？”的场静司轻笑了一声，掰过夏目的脸吻上他的唇，好似温柔的爱侣安慰自己不安的恋人。但夏目知道，的场静司在床上从来不是好说话的主。  
“但是你也知道自己的发情期有多缠人吧，”的场静司厮磨着他的耳朵，身下的动作却是一点也没停，抽出之后狠狠地撞入夏目的身体，捞起已经瘫软的坤泽，轻车熟入地碾磨着柔软的宫口，若有所指地说道，“不进去这里的话，贵志等会儿又要闹了不是吗？”  
的场静司，果然是个混蛋，已经被情欲烧晕的夏目只能得出这一个判断。但奈何这副身体已经被自己的乾元摸得门儿清，猛烈的冲撞下，内里的嫩肉被撞得发红，却还殷勤地吮吸着对方的阴茎，腔口已然在乾元的攻势下投降，被肏了一条缝，贪婪地渴望着精液的浇灌。  
被捞在乾元的怀里的坤泽只能拿眼角泛红的眼睛瞪着他，的场静司有一瞬间忏悔自己是不是做得有些过分了，被圈在怀中的夏目趴在自己的肩上因为快感而抽噎着，他无奈地抚过少年单薄的蝴蝶骨，虔诚地顺着他的肩一路吻下，释放出自己的信息素安慰不安的坤泽。  
但的场静司毕竟是的场静司，给了甜头，总是不能空手而归的。  
缓下动作的乾元细致而温柔地碾过夏目的每一寸内里，一只手支持着他，另一只手顺着背滑到腰窝，游走在敏感带上，顺着小腹伸进了大腿根部。  
夏目下意识地想去挡他，的场静司却一改之前的温柔，直接一挺身顶弄到了花心，引得夏目为了保持平衡不得不环住自己的脖子。  
“你……呜……”没有给夏目抱怨的时间，的场静司就直接将他的呻吟一同吻住，舌尖撬开牙齿，搅动着夏目的口舌，身下内里的肉缝被一点一点撬开，滑腻的体液仿佛失禁一般顺着交合的缝隙溢出，迎接着乾元的阴茎进入自己的生殖腔。  
的场静司总算放过了夏目的唇，顺着他的脖颈找到了腺体，舔舐着那块皮肤。  
“……你就是个混蛋。”夏目控诉道，的场静司不置可否，只是又变了角度碾过生殖腔的宫口，看着夏目咬着唇克制自己的声音轻笑。  
“那贵志不也没有说不可以不是吗？”的场静司直接将手指抵在了夏目前端的头部上，有些恶意地搔刮着顶端的小孔，夏目下意识捂住口，尽管坤泽不用前端便可以高潮，类似失禁的快感还是让他的头皮发麻，“不可以……”  
“不可以什么？”的场静司在他耳边轻笑着，温柔却又不容置疑地拿下他的手，套弄他前端的同时，也开始了后方的挺动，前后夹击的快感烧得夏目快要失去理智。  
只能听见耳畔，的场静司磁性而又带有蛊惑的声音，“不管是叫出来，还是失禁，都没关系的哦。”  
的场静司最终咬破了腺体。  
他仿佛听见阴茎膨胀成结的声音，清晰地感受到体内渐渐胀大的形状，潮吹的体液和前端一同失守，瘫软的身体只能靠的场静司的手支撑着，射精的时间被无限拉长，高潮的快感让他的身体不断颤抖着，肉刃顶进身体的最深处，生殖腔内被射入了满满的精液，又被膨胀的结牢牢锁住。  
不应期的身体被的场静司翻过来，引得夏目又是一阵震颤，的场静司讨好地轻吻他的唇角，夏目撇了撇嘴还是没有拒绝。  
“你真是狡猾透了。”  
“明明发情期提前的是贵志啊，”的场静司有些无辜地委屈，“成结才能终止一次情欲，如果贵志想要多来几次也不是不可以，但是你自己的身体受不住吧。”  
“哼……”懒懒地回吻着的场静司的夏目贵志决定不再回应，热潮还有几天才能完全退去，之后的事再麻烦也是的场静司去解决，他才懒得计较。  
毕竟这次，是静司先惹他不高兴的。  
  
“这女人是疯了吗？”的场静司把手中的资料一摔，“都已经说了是神道想要那只式神，稻荷神社也都准备好了交易材料，现在又说非要的场家出现不可，还没得到教训吗？”  
“毕竟这样都没死，还让别人看上自己的式神，对她来说，恐怕高兴都来不及吧。”七濑倒是毫不惊讶，“毕竟那位‘下野女士’并不知道那一天她攻击的，就是的场家主的坤泽不是吗。”  
“恐怕她还觉得这个机遇是上天所赐，不可错过的好机会呢。”七濑走上前跪坐在的场静司面前，收起资料，“所以，族长已经有主意了吗？”  
  
“夫人，我们已经再三说过了，我们之间的交易，不要牵扯到的场家主。”宫城面对着面前难缠的妇人，难得皱起了眉，“这只式神与稻荷神社有着秘密关系，他所犯罪孽与三百年前多轨氏败落相关，所以我们才会恳求您配合我们将它交出来，补偿和交易内容都可以商量。”  
“但这件事和的场家并无关系。”  
“你真当我是一无所知的傻子吗？”名叫下野的妇人有些不耐烦地说道，“你们本来就是神道和的场扶植的傀儡，我不过是要见到的场家的掌权人再做打算，你们到底有什么好紧张的？”  
“母亲，这样不太好……”下野泽在一旁有些担忧地劝阻，一边道歉，“抱歉，母亲她并不是这个意思……”  
但显然，她的母亲并没有为她所动，反倒一脸胸有成竹地双手抱胸，靠在了椅背上。  
“还是说……”她勾起唇，“这个妖怪，确实有些秘密？”  
  
“这就不劳夫人您费心了。”忽然，一个陌生的声音插了进来，众人看向会客室的门口，才发现的场静司和一脸铁青的贺茂家主已经站在了门口。  
下野夫人看见贺茂家主下意识撇过了头，身旁的下野泽倒是认出了的场静司，“啊，你是……”  
“抱歉，一直不知二位是贺茂家的家属，所以前两次见小姐时并未自我介绍。”没有等下野泽说完，的场静司便打断了她的话，微笑着说道。  
“我便是令堂口中的场家的家主，的场静司。”  
下野泽的瞳孔蓦得瞪大。  
怎么会这样，他就是的场家主，那夏目是……  
“贵志其实并不想事情闹得太大，但是事到如今，好像不说清楚也不太好，”的场静司走到了站起了的宫城身侧坐下，宫城鞠了一躬便走出了门。  
转过头，的场静司敛了笑意，翻开了宫城留下的交易协议。  
“接下来，让我们谈一谈，您的式神以及……伤害我的场家的坤泽的问题吧。”  
抬起眼，的场静司毫无温度的血红色眸中已然倒映出对面的妇人恐惧的脸。  
  
“这是什么？”的场静司看着矮几上几张写着字的纸张，有些奇怪地问道。  
“啊，这是大家帮忙想的书名。”夏目走了过来，“虽然都很好，但是还是感觉缺了一点什么，所以全都写出来看了看。”  
书名？啊，是了，夏目退出小组之后，对职业规划还是没什么头绪，倒是多轨的那一沓手札给了他一些灵感，大二下学期末的时候，他开始尝试着向一些刊物投稿自己的故事。  
多轨的死和她留下的手札忽然让他意识到，其实人的生命是脆弱而又短暂的，尽管之前他已经有所准备，但面临离别的时候，还是有太多的遗憾，有太多的事，他还没来得及诉说。就像那手札，如果不是多轨一笔一划写下，他也许仍有太多的事无法放下。  
所以，他还是想试一试。  
试一试，去诉说，他其实一直想对身边的人诉说的故事。  
“《结缘》，《镜中之影》，《缘之森》……《无知之影》？最后这一个是水木教授起的？”的场静司翻看着几个名字，有些惊奇道。  
“是的……这么明显吗？”夏目也翻看了看，有些泄气道，“我真的起不出什么好名字，只能拜托大家了。其实猫咪老师都说，要不直接叫‘夏目友人帐’得了。”  
“噗嗤……”的场静司倒是被他逗笑了，“那样的话友人帐的秘密就危险了吧。”  
“我也不想啊……”夏目趴在了矮几上，听着窗外的蝉鸣鸟叫。  
“那就叫这个如何？”夏目转过眼，的场静司已经重新拿了张纸写下了一个名字，他拿了过来细细念道。  
“缘·结·空·蝉？”夏目想了想点了点头，“空蝉寓意虚无和缥缈，如同蝉蜕一般似真非真的空壳，形容故事中和妖怪的缘分倒是再合适不过。”  
“是的，”的场静司放下笔，笑道，“不过除此之外，我还取了《源氏物语》里空蝉之名的意义”  
“诶？”  
“‘温柔中含有刚强，好似一支细竹，看似欲折，却终于不断’*”的场静司带着笑意说出空蝉的判词，“我也只能‘蝉衣一袭余香在，睹物怀人亦可怜’*了”  
夏目的脸一下通红，他知道的场静司是在说他在那次热潮之后自己就不怎么理他，但是……但是这么绕这么一大圈说这件事，还让他怎么认真考虑书名的事情啊。  
“啊……真是的。”夏目竖起书本挡住自己的脸，小声抱怨道，“真是败给他了。”  
最终还是用这个名字了。  
温柔中……不断：这是《源氏物语》中对空蝉的形容。  
蝉衣一袭余香在，睹物怀人亦可怜：这是《源氏物语》中源氏向空蝉求爱时所写的和歌。


	14. 弄璋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP ! PWP ! PWP !  
ABO孕期play，有道具，有白无垢play暗示  
毫无情节，不要细究  
我的性癖基本上全都暴露光了，应该不会再搞了（吐血），感觉再搞一次绝对要精尽人亡

其实按道理这个时间线夏目应该已经改姓的场了，但是我写的时候实在不习惯直接写贵志，所以还是加了二设。夏目婚后确实改了名，但是上文应该也提到了夏目今后的职业应该会是作家（这也是为什么他需要回八原安排工作事宜，因为他仍然会主要在八原活动，而写的东西也会尽量在本地的出版社出版），所以在写书时，他的名字仍是夏目贵志，以避免改姓的场会引起的不必要的麻烦。  
“还有这些……这几点要注意……知道了吗？”的场静司沿着回廊穿行，还未转过角，便听见了塔子操心地向夏目唠叨着什么，视线望去，夏目跪坐在縁侧，宽大的衣摆垂落在身旁，掩住了下半身。塔子千万个放不下心，一边收拾一边念叨，夏目坐在一旁，被下令了不准插手，也只能干坐着一声一声应着她的话。  
“是是，我一定会记住的，塔子阿姨。”夏目有些无奈，他三个月的身子已经有些显怀，因着之前受过伤的缘故，尽管在诅咒解除之后已经恢复了不少，塔子还是提心吊胆地每日忧心着，他也只能受着。  
怀孕的坤泽逐渐变得嗜睡、易躁，即便是之前最喜欢逗他的的场也变得小心翼翼。而他逐渐丰腴的腰身却是毫不避讳地昭示着，这个坤泽将为他诞下子嗣，他会成为一个母亲，成为他孩子的母亲。  
还有什么比这更令人愉悦的么？  
的场静司看着有些苦恼的夏目，勾起了唇，走了过去，准备将他的妻子从唠叨中解脱出来。  
  
送走了塔子的夏目缓了一口气，才转过头来看着已经走到了身旁的的场静司。  
“塔子阿姨真的太紧张了，”夏目小声地嘟囔着，“明明我已经恢复得差不多了……”  
“那也是因为她确实担忧你不是吗？”夏目的性子随着怀孕渐渐变得有些容易烦躁，的场也习以为常，知道他其实只是耐不住唠叨，便换了个话题，“今天感觉怎么样？”  
“还好，”夏目微笑着回答道，却又想起了什么，耳根忽然有些泛红，“只是那东西实在是……”  
“三个月了，还是不习惯吗？”  
“嗯……”夏目有些不安地动了动腿，躲闪着不去看自己的乾元，点了点头，“虽然塔子阿姨和七濑先生说是必须的……诶静司——”  
的场静司忽然从背后环住了夏目的腰身打断了他的话，将下巴搁在夏目的肩头将他拢在了怀中。雄厚的乾元气息笼罩着坤泽，让夏目有些烦躁的心思沉了下来。  
“那贵志说该怎么办呢？”  
明知故问。夏目在心里咬牙切齿道。  
话是这么说，乾元不听话的手已经从宽松的下摆伸了进去，摩挲着坤泽因为怀孕而日渐丰腴的腿根，不出意外地摸到一片黏腻。  
的场静司挑了挑眉，看着眼前咬着唇有些羞赧的夏目，久违地生起了逗弄的心思。  
算算日子，应该已经过了三个月了吧。  
“都已经这么湿了，贵志。”打定主意的的场静司将夏目的重量全部靠到自己身上，手顺着已经湿透的内裤伸到了后穴，两只手指拨弄着已经三个月没有使用过的肉缝，浅浅地插了进去。  
“呜……”夏目不禁呻吟出声，像三个月禁欲之后第一次尝到荤腥的猫，想要讨饶，却又不舍得快感地扭着腰。虽然说他今天会和静司提起这件事就是打的这个主意，但是当乾元的手指真正插进去时，他才发现自己低估了怀孕时期自己的敏感度，身下的小口完全禁不住挑逗，淅淅沥沥地溢出蜜水。  
而最要命的，是他身下含着的那块东西。  
为着减轻男性坤泽分娩的痛苦，在塔子的坚持之下，夏目最近开始每天都要含着一块涂了药膏的玉势以拓展产道，但无论如何打磨，包裹的药膏再厚，终是一块坚硬的石头。随时随地都会随着夏目的动作改变位置，若是一不小心抵到敏感点，早已濒临失禁的蜜液便会顺着酸软地腿根流下，洇湿一片。  
“贵志不用觉得害羞，这种事情，我不是早就知道了吗？”的场安慰地吻着夏目咬紧的唇，手下夹着已经捂得温热的玉势，坏心地慢吞吞地碾过内穴，夏目惊叫一声，身下的蜜水瞬间滋了出来，连的场的衣服下摆也被弄湿了。  
“怎么这么快就潮吹了？”的场静司低沉地笑了，轻轻地在夏目耳边吹气，夏目羞得无地自容，侧过身扒着他的脖子控诉，“明明就是你的错……呜……”  
原本就在孕期极其敏感的坤泽最后竟委屈地哭了出来，的场静司也没料到，手忙脚乱地哄他。明明怀孕之前，即便的场静司再怎样百般逗弄也讨不到便宜，有时为了补充灵力，他还必须用尽手段才能让夏目打开腔口。  
啊啊，果然是玩过头了，的场静司毫无悔意地想道。  
将玉势扔在一边，的场直接打横抱将已经腿软得无法起身的夏目抱回了房。  
  
“每次都是这样，”夏目带着哭腔和的场接吻，安慰的吻落在他的面颊，渐渐将失控的情绪抚平，“怀孕当时也是这样……”  
又来了。的场静司有些头疼地吻住自己妻子唇，封上他翻老本的念想。  
其实说是翻老本，也不算老。夏目要翻的老本也不过就是这次怀孕的起因，就是三个月前的事情，也是他们俩正式婚礼的前半个月。  
这么一看，这次怀孕可以说是完美的反面教材了。  
虽然真要说起来，二人之前就已经结婚，但这则消息面对的是除妖师界，仪式也并不完全。一直以来，对于藤原夫妇的说法都是二人已订婚，到了夏目毕业才会完婚，因此为了避免麻烦，夏目都会服用长期避孕药，直到大四寒假时，塔子怕婚礼前两个年轻人放松了出事，再加上夏目要回八原提前准备工作和婚礼事宜，所以两个人分开了三四个月，夏目也就想当然地停了药。  
但不得不说，有的时候，意外，是防也防不住的。  
临近婚礼半个月的时候，的场静司才抽出时间亲自跑了一趟藤原家，顺便把准备好的婚服送过去给夏目试一下，藤原塔子见他们俩确实一直以来也没有见上面，便也没多为难放行了。  
“看起来还是有点大诶，不过也没什么问题了，要不就这个尺寸吧，静司……静司——”  
“嘘——”的场静司从背后捞过了夏目，镜中的夏目身着着白无垢，红色的暗纹顺着袖口和领边勾勒出芍药花的纹样，脸有些潮红地从镜中看着背后的人。  
松木的沉香包裹着他，夏目柑橘的香气被勾了上来，腿有些发软。他感受到的场的目光，可是塔子阿姨还在一楼做饭，即便他也很想静司，但也不能这个时候……这个……地点……  
“贵志，我已经很久没见你了。”的场静司的唇吻上夏目脖子后的腺体，舔舐咬弄着本就敏感的地区，拖长了音含糊不清地向自己的坤泽索求，仿佛精准地知道，夏目总是会心软的，“就一次，好不好。”而他不老实的手已经从白无垢的下摆伸了进去。  
夏目仿佛听到自己脑中理智弦断的瞬间。  
他最终没有阻止的场静司的下一步动作。  
因为顾忌到是在藤原家，而且塔子还在一楼，的场静司还是勒住了缰绳，没有在能看得见的地方留下痕迹，而是在镜子前，捂着夏目的嘴，捞起他的大腿，一点一点挺进了还穿着白无垢的坤泽的身体，无声哭泣的泪水沾湿了白色的衣襟，华美的白色礼服已然被蹂躏得褶皱不堪，半挂在夏目身上，身下依然是一片狼藉，而这一切的始作俑者依然毫无悔意，径直捅进了生殖腔，像从前每一次发情期一样，将精液射了个满肚。  
而来不及清理的夏目，最终只能又一次晃着肚子里的精液，在关切的叔叔阿姨眼前，坐立不安地度过一顿晚餐的时间。  
  
“你又在想什么？”一吻完毕，准备再次进行控诉的夏目发现的场静司有些分心，有些不满地问道。  
“啊，”的场从回忆中把自己拔出来，看着夏目有些不满的脸，有些坏心地说道，“我只是想起你怀孕的那一次——”  
夏目忽然有种不好的预感。  
果不其然，的场静司勾起了唇，贴着他的鼻尖轻吻。  
“我想起你你穿着白无垢被我贯穿，怕塔子阿姨发现，只能咬着我的手指哭出来，”近在眼前的人有着无比磁性的声线，低沉仿若爱语，但话中的荤意却让夏目有些想逃离，“不记得了吗？你眼睛红得像只兔子，成结的时候下面也是像刚刚一样——”  
“流得满地都是。”的场静司准确地止住了夏目作乱的手，将他想要逃离的动作彻底压制住。  
“你——”夏目想要控诉，却被这个不要脸的混蛋抢了先。  
“是贵志你非要提起的不是吗？”硬挺的性器在已经黏腻不堪的股间来回戳弄，不便行动的身子让夏目也不敢随便大动，小腹传来热热的涨意，前端也颤巍巍地站了起来。  
的场静司掰开了坤泽发颤的大腿，像怀孕那一次一样，直接贯穿了身下的人。  
不过夏目毕竟在孕期，由不得他乱来，的场静司轻轻一顶，夏目便软了身子，摊在他怀里哼哼，的场静司环住他护住的小腹，轻笑着黏腻地吻遍坤泽的身体，一遍又一遍地闯入怀孕而更加湿热的巢穴，顶弄着这副敏感的身体，但也始终保持着不去戳弄腔口。  
毕竟再怎样，总是不能太过头的。  
的场静司吻住了其实已经可以称为的场贵志的坤泽，在甬道中射了出来，身下的坤泽也哆嗦了起来，一股热流随着高潮的快感潮吹了出来，浇在了乾元的阴茎上，而小腹也因为射精一片狼藉。  
清理完已经累得抬不动的指头的坤泽后，的场静司拥着之前一直失眠的坤泽，才终于能好好睡一觉了。  
的场静司勾唇，在夏目唇角印上一吻。  
夏目永远也不会知道，的场静司第一次见到他身着白无垢时，到底在心底是如何想要将他弄脏，如何想要在他身上留下标记，如何想让他哭着高潮，如何将他拆吃入腹的。  
毕竟，他闭上眼轻笑，我们还有很长时间。  
  
  



End file.
